


Спроси его

by LRaien



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Children, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Religion, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Reverse!AU, где Кроули не участвовал в восстании Люцифера, а Азирафаэль оказался в нём замешан, и теперь эти двое друзья-но-вовсе-нет-как-ты-мог-такое-подумать не только работают вместе, испытывают друг к другу чувства и недоговаривают о них, но и решаются спасти мир от Апокалипсиса.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава первая, в которой ангел Кроули и демон Азирафаэль учатся понимать друг друга, но всё равно не могут избежать большого недопонимания

**Author's Note:**

> Восхитительные арты от Анянь, с которых всё началось: https://vk.com/anyanp?w=wall-55636211_1275  
> 

Больше всего Кроули смеялся, когда Азирафаэль попробовал искушать людей через продажу порнографии.  
Азирафаэль, конечно, потом говорил, что это было вовсе не его идеей, что приказ пришёл откуда-то ниже, вроде как Лигур хотел выслужиться, а исполнять велели Азирафаэлю — мол, он всё равно занимается этими бумагами, вот пусть и занимается.

На самом деле, Азирафаэль мог бы. О, Кроули в этом не сомневался: в этом демоне, успешно притворяющемся безобидным ровно до той секунды, когда кто-то хотел взять одну из его книг (а он все книги в магазине считал своими), было достаточно сволочизма и обаяния, чтобы ненавязчиво оставить нужный журнал в нужном месте, открытый на нужной странице. Он был достаточно тактичен, чтобы вложить нейтрального цвета закладку! Да, Азирафаэль мог бы многого добиться — если бы не был таким чистоплюем.  
И нет, дело было не в высоконравственности — демонам, всё-таки, нравственность особо не полагалась. Миссию с порнографией угробило азирафаэлевское чувство прекрасного.  
— Я просто не мог это выдержать, — признался он Кроули, вздыхая. — В моём магазине, на полках рядом с письмами Брамса, Бьялика и Энштейна, с рукописями Борхеса...  
— Подожди, — прищурился Кроули. — Ты же вроде только брал их почитать на пару недель?... Ах да, демон, я почти забыл, с кем я разговариваю.  
Азирафаэль довольно приосанился и отпил чаю, но тут же потерял всю внешнюю властность, ойкнув и принявшись дуть в чашку.  
— Я оставил им взамен неплохую подделку, — он улыбнулся. — Поверь, очень качественно сделанную.  
— Получше, чем те журнальчики, да? — ехидно подначил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль вспыхнул от возмущения — буквально, пришлось тушить скатерть едва начавшим остывать чаем.  
— Мне привезли низкопробную печать, — презрительно пробормотал он. — Мусор. В работах Возрождения была великолепная эротика, изящно выписанная лёгкая эфемерная тень соблазна... Столько прекрасного осталось в прошлом, и это не говоря о танцах... Хотя, — он оживился, — люди всегда придумывают что-нибудь новенькое!  
Кроули посмеивался над Азирафаэлем ещё пару лет.  
Кроули любил посмеяться, но поводов было не так уж много.

Алкоголизмом Кроули никогда не страдал — просто потому, что ангелы не подвержены болезням и зависимостям, если только речь не об охренительно здоровенном чувстве собственного величия и всемогущества. Но, живя на Земле, Кроули предпочитал существовать в немного подвыпитом состоянии — или притворяться, что подвыпил. Жизнь слаще не становилась, но было уже не так тошно.  
На заре создания всё было идеально. Кроули, как от него и ожидалось, творил — он любил творить, Бог дала ему развернуться, и он воплощал свою любовь к зарождающейся вселенной в переливах вуалей туманностей, в ярких всполохах пульсаров, раскалывающих небосвод пронзительными лучами света, в заботливо собранных звёздных системах... Кроули выдумывал и переписывал законы природы — той, что была отведена на его усмотрение, — и верил, что когда-нибудь его творение будет услаждать взор тех, ради кого Бог создала эту Вселенную.  
Кроули немного задержался тогда, дорабатывая детали. Признаться, он думал о конкретном взоре, желал увидеть по возвращении восхищённый взгляд одного конкретного ангела, потому что... Потому что у них была очаровательная беседа накануне, и Кроули казалось, что тогда, впервые за всё время существования Вселенной (настоящего времени, разумеется, тогда ещё не было, но пробная версия уже обкатывалась), он нашёл кого-то, кто понимал его чувства, кто разделял его мечты и веру в лучшее.  
Это было бы греховной гордыней, рассуждал Кроули, но что плохого в том, чтобы хотеть вселить радость в чьё-то сердце? Он вернулся, сияя от счастья — чтобы узнать, что пропустил восстание Люцифера и падение неудачливого мятежника с Небес (точнее, полёт после стремительного божественного пинка) в компании нескольких сочувствующих.  
На Небесах не осталось никого, кто понимал бы Кроули — и мог оценить его потерю.

Азирафаэль питал слабость к тому, что уже вышло из моды, употребления и граней здравого смысла, отставая обычно на пару-тройку столетий. Он вообще питал слабость к своему прошлому и своим привычкам — и даже в Аду он остался верен себе.  
Его ошибка была в том, что он НЕ задавал вопросы.  
Когда Люцифер сказал, что нужно сделать пару мелких дел и проверить кое-что, Азирафаэль лишь переспросил, точно ли это воля Всевышней.  
Люцифер сделал уверенное лицо, добавив нотку снисходительности, и спросил, неужели Азирафаэль может думать, что он, Люцифер, обманывает своего собрата-ангела? Азирафаэль заключил, что нет, такого быть не может, даже извинился, и...  
...и полетел с Небес вниз вместе с остальными провинившимися.  
Возможно, следовало быть хоть чуточку осмотрительнее. Или хотя бы не доверять кому попало.

От последней привычки Азирафаэль так и не избавился — о чём свидетельствовала как минимум его дружба с ангелом по имени Кроули.  
А ещё Азирафаэль не избавился от своего имени: в отличие от Лигура, Хастура и прочих. Не стал выглядеть, как полусгнивший труп в костюме на Хэллоуин. Изменились лишь глаза — теперь в них был оранжевый огонь, в обычное время почти маскировавшийся под светло-карий цвет человеческой радужки.  
Он также не избавился от брезгливости — и среди демонических отродий это превратилось в надменность, схожую с безразличием.  
Возможно, это была одна из причин, по которой Азирафаэль предпочитал жить подальше от Ада, на Земле — будто кто-то пустил бы его выше.  
Второй возможной причиной было то, что Азирафаэлю действительно нравились люди. В некоторой степени.  
Кроули был слегка иного мнения: Азирафаэль умел понимать людей, когда это ему требовалось, и быть абсолютно безразличным тупицей всё остальное время — редкий талант и среди тех, кто обитает на Небесах, и тех, кто привыкает к коммуналке Подземного мира уже какое-то там тысячелетие подряд. Кроули ему почти завидовал.  
А ещё был безумно влюблён, но об этом предпочитал помалкивать.

Иметь Азирафаэля своим другом было выгодно как минимум потому, что это означало: Азирафаэль не будет твоим врагом. Умным, безобидным до последней секунды, когда уже будет поздно, всё просчитавшим врагом.  
Не то чтобы Кроули когда-то по-настоящему с ним враждовал — ему повезло, что Азирафаэль не был с самого начала безгранично предан Сатане: он, скорее, пребывал в постоянной растерянности по поводу происходящего.

Поэтому Кроули удалось уйти от него во время второй их встречи — в семидесятом году, когда Азирафаэль незримой тенью следовал за войском Тита. Римляне были беспощадны, не изменившись со времён падения Карфагена — и Кроули оставалось лишь наблюдать, прикрываясь тенью собственных крыльев, малиновых от всполохов пламени, пожирающего шедевр веры, в который была вложена частичка той же созидательности, что зажгла давным-давно несколько галактик.  
Теперь пылал весь храм.  
Кроули замер, когда заметил в снопах искр темнокрылую фигуру.  
Похолодел, едва увидел эту вежливую дружелюбную улыбку.  
И почувствовал, что его сердце разбивается на куски, натолкнувшись на рассеянное равнодушие в золотисто-рыжих глазах.  
Кроули когда-то надеялся, что эти же глаза будут смотреть на него совсем иначе.  
Отступив на шаг, он изобразил неприязнь, точнее, просто поморщился:  
— Демон.  
Это всё, что было в его мыслях.  
«Демон. Демон. Он теперь демон».  
Может, он всегда был им в душе, этот падший ангел.  
Может, если бы Кроули не задержался тогда, поддавшись гордыне, всё бы случилось иначе. Может, Кроули бы задал парочку вопросов и выяснил, что за чушь там происходила.  
— Ангел, — его противник заморгал, словно был удивлён существованию ангелов вообще.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, и молчание между ними наполнялось криками солдат, плачем, грохотом, звоном стали и треском огня.  
Затем Азирафаэль издал короткий смешок, неловко опустил взгляд — и Кроули рассмеялся.  
Невесёлый смех был порождён осознанием того, что пафосная и многозначительная пауза демона — всего лишь его смущение и незнание того, о чём говорить.  
— Я побеседовал с Флавием, — негромко сказал Азирафаэль, всё ещё глядя в сторону. — Но он не смог убедить Тита оставить храм целым.  
Кроули едва не высказался вслух, мол, а ты думал, твой полководец-перфекционист послушается перебежчика? А потом вспомнил, что демон перед ним — тоже перебежчик, и насупился.  
— Это отвратительно, — он тоже бросил взгляд в сторону. — Я думал, ты здесь, чтобы насладиться плодами своих трудов.  
Азирафаэль нахмурился.  
— Да, — поспешно сказал он. —Трудов. Именно так. Я заставил произойти все эти разрушения. И, как видишь, наслаждаюсь.  
Кроули не удержался от того, чтобы скептически поднять бровь. А затем направился выпить в одно неплохое местечко в Аншане, которое Кроули обнаружил, пока следил за будущим персидским царём. И совершенно случайно демон по имени Азирафаэль направился выпить в это же самое местечко — может, потому что Кроули, ничего особенно не имея в виду, чётко озвучил, куда он собирается пойти.  
Так что, хоть уйти от ставшего демоном Азирафаэля получилось, они вскоре встретились вновь, и Кроули был совершенно не против.

Хорошо лгать Азирафаэль научился несколькими столетиями позже. Кроули узнал об этом, когда они встретились на колесничных гонках в Византии — в качестве зрителей, разумеется. Кроули предпочёл прикинуться чужестранцем-паломником, Азирафаэль же явился в цветах «синей команды» и ещё во время блуждания по трибунам ухитрился налететь на рослого детину из «зелёных». Азирафаэль извинился, торопливо, искренне и с налётом своей вечной снисходительности, с сожалением отряхивая тогу в процессе извинений.  
Детина зло щурился, сжимая кулаки.  
Вскоре по всему Константинополю начались схватки «зелёных» и «синих», от Императора требовали отречения, а бунт вошёл в историю, как самый крупный в Византии. Тридцать пять тысяч человек погибли, подавление было жестоким — и Кроули не мог забыть, как искренне выглядели извинения демона с холодно-золотым взглядом.  
И как потом Кроули пришлось вытаскивать его из вольера со львом. Лев оказался отличным парнем, но недокормленным и оттого печальным, поэтому охотно прилёг подремать у ног Кроули, пока Азирафаэль объяснял, как вообще здесь оказался.  
Кроули смеялся до слёз. На углу возле ипподрома продавали отличный сушёный виноград и закуску из актиний.

Они снова пили вместе, и Кроули нравилось быть рядом с демоном, который был для него открытой книгой. Может, потому что Кроули смотрел на его глаза, когда разговаривал.  
А ещё видел то, чего в них уже давно не было — отголосок Небес.  
— Ты же демон, — Кроули вздохнул. — Ты должен искушать других, а не искушаться и попадать в беду?  
— Нигде не сказано, что я не должен искушаться, — поправил его Азирафаэль. — Будь уверен, я более чем искушён. Полностью искушён. Я наставлял Гелиогабала.  
— Исключительно в истории с лепестками, — парировал Кроули. — Я оберегал несколько чистых душ из его дворца, и более чем в курсе, что ты не имел к его оргиям и кровавым жертвам никакого отношения.  
Азирафаэль посмотрел на него со снисходительной заносчивостью.  
— Это слишком грязно для меня.  
— Не слишком ли ты брезгливый для демона?  
— Не слишком ли много вопросов для ангела?  
Они помолчали некоторое время, затем Кроули поднял тост — и дальше они просто пили.

Они пересекались несколько раз, иногда с удивлением обнаруживая, что работают с одной и той же стороной — если говорить о людях, конечно.  
Кроули не был трудоголиком, но это помогало уходить ему от дурных мыслей, хотя чаще он использовал алкоголь.  
Азирафаэль тоже не то чтобы любил свой род занятий, просто на Земле было чище, дышалось легче и меньше приходилось контактировать с демонами.  
И когда Азирафаэль предложил это, Кроули почти почувствовал себя обиженным — он абсолютно был уверен, что такая идея должна принадлежать ему, и Азирафаэль может додуматься до неё первым лишь в какой-то неправильно созданной Вселенной.  
— Я давно этим занимаюсь, — сообщил Азирафаэль, осторожно откусывая верхушку пирожного, украшенную вишенкой. — Снизу никто не разбирается ни в людях, ни в проверке документации. Сверху, уверен, тебя тоже не станут ни о чём спрашивать.  
— С чего это? — поднял бровь Кроули.  
Азирафаэль посмотрел на него — в его взгляде вспыхнуло всё, о чём раньше ангел только догадывался, показалось на миг, а затем Азирафаэль сказал чуть напряжённее обычного:  
— Я же когда-то не спросил. Она вообще не любит, когда кто-то задаёт вопросы.  
Кроули запомнил этот момент.  
— Нам нужно перестраховаться, демон, — по-деловому протянул он. — Но идея мне нравится.  
Азирафаэль вежливо улыбнулся, а затем изящным джентльменским жестом поднёс ладонь ко рту, убирая скрученный в сложную фигуру вишнёвый черенок.  
Кроули на миг разглядел змеиный демонический язык.  
— А почему бы и нет, — вздохнул он, впервые глядя при разговоре с демоном вовсе не на его глаза.  
И вскоре креативный талант Кроули вновь проявил себя — но уже на поприще служебных записок, отчётов и «Видели лицо Иисуса на тосте? Это я его пригласил!».

Они часто пили вместе. И ели. Но больше пили.  
Азирафаэль объяснял это исключительно тем, что им необходимо согласовывать, что и кто говорит своему начальству. Постепенно они начали перекладывать поручения друг на друга, чтобы не мотаться по всему свету вдвоём — Азирафаэль был тем ещё сибаритом, а Кроули терпеть не мог лошадей, точнее, отбитую после них задницу.  
Азирафаэль смотрел на Кроули довольно часто, но каждый раз старался делать вид, что смотрит на что-то другое или просто задумался. Он наблюдал. Изучал. Каталогизировал, как свои книги — любимые книги, в которых Азирафаэль видел не материю, нуждающуюся в ремонте, а истории. Людей — выдающихся, лучших. Выбранных лично Азирафаэлем.  
Кроули никто никогда не выбирал. У Азирафаэля бы язык не повернулся такое вымолвить, хотя его змеиный язык мог поворачиваться во многих интересных направлениях.  
Кроули пришёл сам, и Азирафаэль с удивлением обнаружил, что этого ангела ему раньше очень не хватало.  
Кроули был честным. Искренним. Открытым. И — иногда — безнадёжно сломанным, и тогда Азирафаэлю хотелось помочь.  
Но он же демон, и он не может помогать ангелу.  
Зато он может выпить вместе с ангелом, может незаметно сделать пару не то чтобы добрых, но плохих дел, которые, возможно, пойдут на пользу... Или нет. Неважно. Главное — Кроули в такие моменты улыбался, улыбался даже тогда, когда Азирафаэль ошибался, и он при этом смотрел ему в глаза, пока Азирафаэль смеялся вместе с ним.  
Кроули всегда смотрел ему в глаза.  
Кроули видел там что-то, отличное от того, что он потерял, но, к своему же удивлению, был совсем не против это найти. И, Боже, какое удовольствие было смотреть, как Азирафаэль, такой продуманный и аккуратный, последовательный и выверенный, как опаздывающие на пару столетий часы, ошибался или делал что-то невпопад.  
А как он уморительно краснел!  
— Я не краснею! — как-то возмутился тот его хихиканью. — Это... это отблески адского пламени!  
Кроули заржал в голос, отчего Азирафаэль окончательно стал пунцовым, затем побледнел и уткнулся в суфле, аккуратно слизывая крошки с губ.  
Кроули очень быстро заткнулся.  
Задумался.  
Азирафаэль, доев, восторженно прикончил коктейль, не забыв вытереть рот платочком и аккуратно положив столовые приборы едва ли не по линеечке, поднял взгляд наверх и блаженно вздохнул:  
— Здесь намного лучше, чем внизу.  
Кроули вышел из задумчивости.  
— Удивительно, что я тебя не раздражаю, демон, — пробормотал он.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил Азирафаэль.  
— Я же ангел, — Кроули для наглядности расправил белые крылья — всё равно людей вокруг не наблюдалось. — А ты скучаешь по Небесам.  
Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с улыбкой.  
— Я не скучаю, Кроули.  
Кроули не смотрел на его губы, изогнутые в фальшивой вежливости.  
— Скучаешь, демон. По глазам вижу.  
Азирафаэль побледнел, а Кроули запоздало заткнулся.  
В следующую их встречу Азирафаэль отрастил отвратительную, ужаснейшую, мерзейшую чёлку, падающую на глаза, и Кроули отыскал ему тёмные очки.  
Каждый раз, даря Азирафаэлю новую модель, Кроули чувствовал себя так, словно сам отобрал у себя что-то важное.

Азирафаэль вёл себя, как ни в чём ни бывало, слава Богу, вернув себе изначальную причёску; только очки старался не снимать, особенно при Кроули. Тот делал вид, что его это не ранит, и с рвением принялся незаметно изучать мимику и жесты своего любимого демона. Как оказалось, остановившись на любовании его глазами, Кроули упустил много мелких и довольно любопытных деталей.  
Во-первых, Азирафаэль хорошо лгал, но с условием, что был готов лгать заранее или понимал, что происходит. Хорошей импровизации ему стоило ещё поучиться. Хотя порой он выдавал поистине шедевральную актёрскую игру, особенно когда изображал возмущение.  
Во-вторых, жесты выдавали его с головой, но только если хорошо в них разбираться.  
Ещё он очаровательно поджимал губы, когда нервничал, но думал, что никто не замечает, а его глаза начинали довольно мерцать даже сквозь тёмные линзы, когда Кроули приносил ему какое-нибудь лакомство.  
Тысячи мелких деталей открыли Кроули глаза на то, чего он практически не замечал: что этот демон точно так же самоизолировался от остального своего племени, как и он сам.  
И при этом был довольно... спорным. Он отлично творил добрые дела, искренне и естественно, и точно так же умел сделать что-то, что оборачивалось ужаснейшим злом — и каждый раз этот чёртов демон лишь подбрасывал искру: толчок, правильное слово, смешок или что-то ещё. Дальше всё делали люди.  
И при этом Азирафаэль продолжал любить их и восхищаться ими. И он обожал слушать истории Кроули о том, как тот творил добро. Кроули сперва рассказывал неохотно, но постепенно увлекался, замечая, что глаза его демона мерцают от удовольствия.  
«Его демона».  
Демона, не снимающего тёмных очков даже в его присутствии.  
Кроули нужно было ещё многое выведать о нём.

Сволочизм Азирафаэля Кроули узнавал постепенно, и удивлялся, что лично его это ни разу не коснулось. Демон мог делать пакости лениво и повседневно, даже не особо стараясь, но Кроули никогда не доставалось от него.  
Даже как-то наоборот, Азирафаэль был ему рад и каждый раз закрывал магазин, вежливо и крайне решительно выдворяя посетителей, ставил чай, доставал бутылку виски и чуть приотодвигал стул для Кроули, уже привыкшего приносить с собой что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
Вот и на этот раз Азирафаэль, завидев Кроули, вежливо улыбнулся застрявшей возле полок с поэзией безвкусно одетой паре: мужчина в сшитом на заказ кричащем костюме с золотыми запонками и шёлковым галстуком, и сухая девица в ярком платье под вызывающе короткой шубой и не то что головокружительным — сногсшибательным ароматом духов. Кроули успел поморщиться от сильного запаха, а Азирафаэль подошёл к паре и произнёс с его привычной лёгкой снисходительностью:  
— Вижу, у вас проблемы с выбором? Не волнуйтесь, на повреждённые экземпляры у нас есть скидки.  
Кроули всегда поражался тому, как Азирафаэль умел произносить хорошие и вежливые слова так, чтобы люди злились.  
Но, едва дверь за оскорблённой парочкой закрылась, Азирафаэль улыбнулся совсем иначе — радостно, тепло и излучая искреннее счастье. В такие моменты можно было забыть, про его падение — тем более, что в Азирафаэле всё-таки многое осталось от ангела.  
— Маленький подарок из «Cafe de la Paix», — произнёс Кроули, доставая пакет с профитролями. — Я предупредил, что если десерт не понравятся моему другу, то за составителем меню явится настоящий демон.  
Азирафаэль рассмеялся, отодвигая стул для Кроули, и выложил пирожные в вазочку на столе.  
— Я не буду покидать свой уютный дом только ради того, чтобы разобраться с плохим кондитером, — мягко сказал он. — Другое дело, что я могу сделать так, что ему резко захочется сменить вид деятельности, но...  
Он осторожно откусил кусочек и медленно прожевал. На лице его появилось выражение неземного — уж Кроули-то понимал всю суть этого слова — блаженства.  
— М-м-м-м, — простонал Азирафаэль. — Восхитительно. Спасибо, Кроули, это...  
Он выглядел по-настоящему растроганным. Кроули улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Считай, они все твои. Я не большой поклонник этих штуковин.  
На самом деле, Кроули было сейчас наплевать на всё, что не было счастливым и донельзя довольным Азирафаэлем. Он подождал ещё немного, пока тот не вытер рот платочком, и сообщил серьёзно:  
— Я должен извиниться перед тобой.   
Азирафаэль повернулся к нему, удивлённый. Кроули был готов поклясться, что тот сейчас моргнул пару раз, затем его глаза широко распахнулись, глядя на ангела, но...  
— Я сказал тебе что-то неприятное, — в голосе Кроули пробивалась тоска. — И теперь ты лишаешь меня возможности общаться с тобой с глазу на глаз.  
— Я не... Ох, — до Азирафаэля дошло. — Конечно, я могу снимать их при тебе!  
Кроули, не ожидавший такой лёгкой победы, с подозрением поднял бровь:  
— И у тебя нет никаких проблем с тем, что я вижу твои глаза?  
Азирафаэль снял очки, сложил их и пристроил между сахарницей и заварником, а затем повернулся к Кроули.  
— Конечно, — он улыбался. — Никаких.  
Кроули смотрел в рыже-золотое тепло его глаз и верил.  
Только потом он узнал, что Азирафаэль носил очки не из-за того, что не хотел показываться Кроули, а из-за того, что не хотел видеть свои демонические глаза в зеркале.  
Всё-таки он очень, очень скучал.

А потом была история с порнографией, и Кроули фыркал от смеха, глядя, как пунцовеют при одном упоминании щёки Азирафаэля, и с удовольствием отмечая, что глаза демона всё ещё полны тепла.  
Когда Азирафаэль злился, его глаза не превращались в сплошное пламя, а словно леденели — и это пугало намного сильнее.

Во время всеобщей забастовки шахтёров Кроули наблюдал за Азирафаэлем и его магазинчиком намного внимательнее, чем обычно. Азирафаэль прямо-таки излучал определённую ауру весьма определённого голубого оттенка, и оскорбительные надписи и записки вроде «Убирайся к таким же уродам в Блумсбери!» лишь вводили Азирафаэля в недоумение — он не следил за этой частью человеческой жизни.  
Кроули дал просветление парочке заблудших душ, ещё одному вежливо намекнул, что ненависть — не очень по-христиански, но он не мог находиться возле магазина Азирафаэля вечно. Поэтому он решил немного прояснить ситуацию.  
Время он подобрал подходящее: Азирафаэль с искренним удивлением и зарождающимся возмущением рассматривал самый обычный камень.  
Рядом с ним в окне зияла значительная дыра, осколки из которой усыпали пол рядом.  
Кроули ощутил укол гнева: если бы незадачливый вандал задел Азирафаэля...  
...то в худшем случае демон бы лишь развоплотился на время, а затем вновь бы вернулся. После бюрократической волокиты с добыванием нового тела, конечно.  
Но почему-то Кроули чувствовал вовсе не светлые эмоции по этому поводу.  
— Эй, демон, — окликнул он.  
Он делал это не для того, чтобы позлить. Просто Азирафаэль, даже будучи падшим ангелом, продолжал стараться. И каждый раз, когда Кроули называл его демоном, тот словно приосанивался.  
А если Кроули при нём расправлял крылья, то лишь на самой грани его восхищения можно было заметить горечь и зависть.  
Сейчас во взгляде Азирафаэля читалось разочарование.  
— Я не уверен, что они заслуживают твоего спасения, если начинают громить книжные. Что такого опасного в книгах?  
Кроули усмехнулся, подходя ближе и забирая камень у него из рук.  
— И это говорит мне тот, кто застал времена «Молота ведьм»-бестселлера.  
— Но не здесь же, — покачал головой Азирафаэль.  
— Тогда, может, дело не в книгах? — намекнул Кроули.  
Азирафаэль уставился на него с искренним интересном. В его глазах разгоралось любопытство.  
— А в чём?  
Кроули было жаль ломать интригу так рано, но чего только не сделаешь ради своего демона.  
— В том, что ты выглядишь как гей, ведёшь себя как гей, и разговариваешь, как гей?  
Азирафаэль удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
— Какое это имеет значение?  
Кроули вздохнул и потратил некоторое время на политический ликбез.  
— ...и на фоне этих волнений и радужных протестов у нас есть ты, расфуфыренный владелец книжного, к которому очень-очень часто захаживаю я, имеющий тело одного с тобой пола, и затем мы закрываем магазин и занимаемся чем-то подозрительным.  
— Но мы пьём чай! — возмутился Азирафаэль. Вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Впрочем, я понимаю.  
Он присел за стол, за которым они обычно чаёвничали, и задумался.  
— Как насчёт небольшого путешествия? — предложил Кроули, садясь напротив. — В Люксембург, Грецию или, например, на Альфу Центавра? Пока здесь всё это не утрясётся?  
Азирафаэль продолжал размышлять, словно не услышал его, хотя Кроули прекрасно знал, что у демона отменный слух.  
— Спасибо, Кроули, — ещё минут через пять сказал он. — Но я намереваюсь остаться здесь.  
— Чт-  
— И, — перебил его Азирафаэль, — как насчёт того, чтобы немного поработать вместе?  
Кроули расслабился, словно растекаясь по стулу, вальяжно закидывая ногу на ногу.  
— Обожаю работать вместе с тобой.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся — Кроули не знал, как тот это делает, ведь Азирафаэль очевидно ухмылялся с коварными намерениями, но выглядело это очаровательно, мило и совершенно по-домашнему.  
— Это взаимно, — Азирафаэль взял из вазочки на столе конфетку, подкинув её в руке, и добавил таким бархатным тоном, что Кроули чуть не упал вместе со стулом: — дорогой.

Они всё-таки поехали тогда в небольшое путешествие через горы, и, трясясь в фургоне с лесбиянками и гей-активистами, Кроули услышал вопрос от одной дамочки с короткой стрижкой и пирсингом, обнимавшей другую дамочку:  
— А почему ты называешь своего парня демоном? Он же самая сладкая булочка из всех, что мне встречались!  
Кроули на миг задумался об этом сравнении, зато Азирафаэль, улыбнувшись с безобидным коварством, чуть горделиво заметил:  
— Потому что я — настоящий дьявол в постели.  
Девица фыркнула, а её соседка подняла руку, словно школьница, и начала неуверенно:  
— Но вы за всё путешествие ни разу...  
— Боимся сломать палатку и отморозить задницу, — опередил возразившую девицу Кроули. — Да и в спальниках не особо разгуляешься.  
— Но вы даже не целова-  
Кроули поймал взгляд Азирафаэля, и почти обрадовался, увидев там не подначивание, мол, ну давай, ангел; а раздумья. Словно Азирафаэль прикидывал, взвешивая отношения между ним и Кроули, анализируя ситуацию и пытаясь понять, насколько негигиенично вообще целоваться в человеческих телах представителям Верхнего и Нижнего миров.  
Поэтому Кроули просто взял демона за воротник и притянул к себе, прижимаясь губами к его губам.  
Кроули делал это впервые.  
А вот Азирафаэль, похоже, нет, потому что он догадался чуть наклонить голову набок и что-то сделать такое губами и языком, отчего Кроули издал сдавленный короткий звук и приоткрыл губы, позволяя Азирафаэлю углубить поцелуй и...  
Через вечность под дружные аплодисменты других пассажиров мини-автобуса Азирафаэль отстранился от Кроули и с милейшей улыбкой пояснил:  
— А уж то, насколько я демон в постели, останется между нами.  
Девицы рассмеялись. Кроули тоже, жалея, что не может скрыть взгляд за тёмными очками.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему и с кротким видом облизнул покрасневшие губы.

— Молчишь? Эт хорошо... Значит, никому не растреплешь... — Кроули лежал на диване, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на своём слушателе. — Так это... Азирафе... Ази.. А-зи-ра-фа-эль. О. Он вроде как послал меня... Прикинь? Мы... шахтёрам там... Ну, он говорит мне: сделай доброе дело, а я же делаю добрые дела, мне же можно, я же санкцина... сан-кци-о-ни-ро-ван-ный чудотворец, да? И вот делаю... и делаю... А он просто свалил от меня, прикинь? Как только мы закончили, он взял и сквозь землю провалился, чтоб ему...  
Кроули перевёл дыхание и тоскливо протянул:  
— Чтоб ему за это не влетело, да? Вызвали его на этот... палас... ковёр... короче, начальство вызвало. А если что? Если... если каюк ему? Если прибьют... Я же за него сам кого хошь прибью... Я ж люблю его, Боже, как же люблю... А он дразнится. Нечестно, да? Вот... вот скажи, нечестно же? И знает же, что нельзяа-а-а-а-а... А я всё равно люблю. Ток это. Ему не говори... понял?  
Японский спатифиллум не шевелился, но внимал всеми своими ухоженными листочками.   
Кроули окружал себя растениями, подчиняясь всё тому же порыву создавать вокруг себя прекрасное и стильное пространство. Спатифиллум быстро рос, регулярно цвёл и нуждался лишь в опрыскивании, чтобы не завянуть. Кроули решил, что это справедливо: он из пульверизатора смачивает спатифиллуму листья, а себе смачивает горло винцом. Главное, не перепутать.  
Иногда, когда вина было чересчур, Кроули всё-таки немножко путался, но спатифиллум не унывал, более того, успешно размножался. Вся гостиная была заставлена горшками с растениями, и когда Азирафаэль как-то заглянул к Кроули в гости, с улыбкой отказываясь объяснить, откуда выведал адрес, то заметил, оглядываясь:  
— Напоминает Эдем. Тоскуешь по старым добрым временам, когда всё было намного проще?  
Кроули поморщился, мотнув головой:  
— Чушь какая, конечно, нет!  
Но он тосковал. И сейчас вновь задумался о том, что было бы классно иметь Азирафаэля на своей стороне. В смысле, совсем на своей. На ангельской.  
Тогда бы и на их дружбу ничего не сказали. И на что-то большее сквозь пальцы бы посмотрели. Но — поздно. Падение свершилось, Азирафаэль теперь демон, а Кроули валяется у себя дома, напивается и думает, влетает его лучшему — единственному — другу там в Преисподней за то, что они устроили, или тот вновь отбрешется так, что получит премию.  
В дверь вежливо постучали. Кроули проигнорировал шум, продолжая обсуждать со спатифиллумом подписку о неразглашении услышанного от некоего пьяного в стельку ангела. Проигнорировал он и ещё две попытки вежливо постучаться, и ещё одну — решительно громкую, но всё ещё вежливую.  
А вот когда в гостиную, где Кроули валялся на диване ногами кверху, вошёл Азирафаэль, игнорировать уже не получилось.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Кроули, щурясь. — Ты... Почему ты стоишь на голове?

В принудительно-экстренном порядке протрезвев, Кроули часто заморгал и сел нормально, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
— Прощу прощеньица, устал после поездки. Если ещё раз надумаешь путешествовать, отправимся в моей машине, а не...  
— Я на пару минут, — быстро выдохнул Азирафаэль, чуть напряжённо улыбаясь. — Просто хотел передать, что меня поощрили за, дай-ка припомнить... Пособничество распрям, анархии и развратному поведению юных душ. Понимаю, моё исчезновение было сюрпризом для тебя, как, впрочем, и для меня.  
— Да не парься, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Я знал, что ты в порядке.  
Ничего он не знал, и сейчас его плавно отпускала паника, уступая место привычной расслабленности.  
— Присядь, что ли, — Кроули похлопал по подушке дивана рядом с собой.  
Азирафаэль присел, положив ладони на колени, всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнюю степень приличия.  
Кроули мучительно подыскивал слова для того, чтобы начать разговор, но пока безрезультатно.  
— Чаю? — предложил он рассеянно.  
Азирафаэль, зашедший «на пару минут», радостно замерцал глазами и решительно направился на кухню.  
— У меня нет ничего сладкого, демон, — тут же предупредил Кроули. — Только полусладкое.  
— Ничего, дорогой, — с энтузиазмом отозвался тот. — По дороге я зашёл в ту кондитерскую на углу за башней, у них восхитительные бисквиты с шоколадной посыпкой.  
Кроули что-то пробормотал, скрывая смущение от того, как демон его теперь называет. После того, как они славно повеселились, колеся по Уэльсу от одного шахтёрского городка к другому вместе с довольно, кхм, разношерстной компанией, привычка обращаться к Кроули «дорогой» у Азирафаэля так и осталась, и ангел не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться.  
На данный момент он решил просто пройти на кухню и полюбоваться, как Азирафаэль легко осваивается в его доме. Если забыть на секунду об Аде и Небесах, забыть о Великом Замысле и прочих божественных материях, то можно было представить, что они с Азирафаэлем — лишь два смертных, которые живут вместе и не имеют проблем тяжелее... Что там у людей в этом столетии тяжелее всего?..  
Подумав, Кроули предположил, что борьба за всеобщее равенство. В мире столько несправедливости, что едва делаешь что-то хорошее, как оказывается, что это только начало, и кто-то ещё угнетён, а ты даже не догадывался. И даже своим недогадыванием кого-то ухитрился угнетать. А пока всё исправлял, уже разугнетённые начали угнетать кого-то ещё, поди разберись теперь.  
Хорошая штука эта борьба.  
Но тяжёлая.  
И сложная.  
Разговор, который предстоял им с Азирафаэлем, казался намно-о-о-о-о-ого сложнее, но Кроули точно знал, что следовало выяснить первым делом: взаимны ли его чувства.  
Без желания со стороны Азирафаэля Кроули ничего бы не посмел делать.

Азирафаэль не то чтобы солгал: он слукавил.  
Впрочем, он был демоном, а, значит, мог бы и лгать, и лукавить, и делать множество других аморальных вещей и не мучиться угрызениями совести. Правда, это не особо отличало его от большинства людей.  
Азирафаэль и вправду имел встречу с Вельзевулом, Лигуром и ещё несколькими демонами-герцогами, которые сочли свои долгом напомнить Азирафаэлю, что они следят и бдят, что очень Азирафаэлем горды, и что, кстати, поблизости околачивается какой-то ангел, было бы забавно убить его или искусить, а потом убить.  
Азирафаэль с искренним и обеспокоенным видом поинтересовался, что за ангел и откуда Лигуру об этом известно, на что тот прорычал:  
— У нас свои источники.  
Азирафаэль больше не спрашивал, но взял на заметку. Было бы глупо полагать, что история с Люцифером ничему его не научила.  
В искушении, а точнее, в сексе, Азирафаэль не видел ничего плохого. Он пробовал, будучи в человеческом теле: поначалу это вызывало любопытство, но как-то... Пресно. Съесть пирожное в компании Кроули больше приближало к экзальтации, чем это, и Азирафаэль как-то перестал обращать внимание на эту сторону жизни.  
Правда, недавно он выяснил, что целоваться с Кроули тоже весьма приятно. Может, самую чуточку, Азирафаэлю хотелось попробовать ещё раз, и... В конце концов, они же хорошие приятели столько столетий, если не получится — можно просто вернуться к дружеским отношениям!  
Только если Небеса об этом прознают, Кроули ждёт изгнание, если не развоплощение. Любой другой демон бы радовался, перетащив ангела на сторону Ада, но Азирафаэль уже однажды пал.  
И этого унижения, этой боли, этого разбитого на части, пропитанного смрадом серы будущего — всего этого Кроули не заслуживал.  
Азирафаэль был намерен не допустить его падения, потому что, как сам с удивлением обнаружил, очень этого ангела полюбил.  
По крайней мере, следовало сперва осторожно разведать, взаимны ли его чувства.  
И не натворить ошибок.

Подув на чай, Азирафаэль сделал маленький глоток и с наслаждением выдохнул. Кроули внимательно наблюдал за ним, ловя каждый жест.  
— Мне понравилось наше путешествие в Уэльс, — начал тот издалека. — Весьма яркая на воспоминания поездка, не правда ли?  
Кроули видел, как напряжение Азирафаэля почти исчезло. То ли тот научился хорошо притворяться, то ли и вправду не придаёт значения разговору. Поэтому Кроули расслабился, растекаясь по стулу и лениво отвечая:  
— Только если не говорить о транспорте, демон. И о еде.  
— С едой всё было отлично, — тут же заспорил тот. — Особенно те чудесные ресторанчики по дороге! В них всегда находились блинчики, даже если в меню их раньше не... — Он осёкся и коротко рассмеялся, чуть краснея. — Кроули!  
— Ага, — довольно кивнул тот. —Маленькое чудо для тебя. Тысяча маленьких чудес. Вкусные блинчики, все счастливы, сделаны добрые дела и много печальных людей с загибающимся бизнесом получили второй шанс.  
— Как замечательно, что у меня есть ты для добрых дел.  
— А у меня ты — для плохих, — бросил пробный камень Кроули.  
— Например? — заинтересовался Азирафаэль.  
— Ну, — Кроули дёрнул плечом, — гвоздь под ботинком у того парня, что целился в нас из ружья, плохие сны у расфуфыренной псевдо-монашки, которая думала, что...  
— Она и была монашкой.  
— Она была чокнутой! Признайся, ваши постарались?  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами, и в его взгляде промелькнул холод.  
— Я не интересуюсь делами моих, кхм, коллег. Хотя, уверен, люди и сами неплохо справляются. Так что ещё я натворил?  
— Дыра в палатке, которую занимал тот грустный парень, Боб.  
— О да, бедняга. Ему пришлось идти ночевать у того, в кого он уже год как влюблён и никак не мог сказать. Утром никто из них не жаловался, какая досада. Плохое дело пропало зря.  
— И тот поцелуй.  
Азирафаэль очень вежливо и искренне изобразил недоумение.  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
— Было неплохо, — согласился Кроули.  
— Тогда это разве злой поступок?  
Кроули промолчал, наблюдая за тем, как Азирафаэль мнётся, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, думая, что ангел этого не замечает. В воздухе повисло очевидное: демон, целующий ангела, мог стать причиной его падения.  
— Если бы мы, — Азирафаэль старался аккуратно подбирать слова, — имели чувства друг к другу — я имею в виду те, что не положены ангелу и демону, — то это бы принесло множество проблем нашему сотрудничеству, верно? То есть, я — не самая подходящая пара для ангела, и я имею в виду любого ангела, а не конкретно тебя...  
— А с чего ты взял, что у меня есть к тебе чувства? — перебил его Кроули, защищаясь от обвиняющего тона.  
От этого разговора его резко замутило. Азирафаэль моргнул, его жёлтые глаза на миг сверкнули — от злости? радости? чего-то другого? — и тут же погасли.  
— Ни с чего, дорогой, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Это было бы самым худшим вариантом.  
Кроули поморщился. Чувство тошноты усилилось, и он поднялся из-за стола.  
— Слушай, — поморщившись, он оглянулся в коридор, где стояли его любимые зелёные питомцы. — Я... запил немного, и, похоже, забыл написать Габриэлю пару докладных, а ты же знаешь этого засранца, он...  
— Знаю, — кивнул Азирафаэль, тоже вставая резким торопливым движением. — Конечно, Кроули. Я тебя не побеспокою.  
— Вот и отлично, — огрызнулся тот, глядя на закрывающуюся за демоном дверь. Передразнил: — «Я тебя не побеспокою»...  
А потом направился писать отчёт Габриэлю, но каким-то непостижимым образом вновь оказался на диване, чувствуя себя бесполезным, потому что не мог даже поговорить с примостившимся на столе растением — Кроули трясло, он сжался в комок на диване и зарыдал без слёз.  
Потом со слезами.  
Всё это время ему казалось, что его сердце разрывается на части, и ему слишком больно. Один раз его стошнило, кажется, Кроули даже не помнил точно. Человеческие тела вообще странные, иногда ужасно неудобные.  
И чувства — тоже.  
Ужасно неудобные.

Они больше не разговаривали. Не было больше встреч в ресторанах, никаких обедов и случайных обменов взглядами на балах.  
Зато было полно работы, и Кроули погрузился в неё с головой, по горло в горечи и алкоголе. Азирафаэль же погрузился в книги, и Небесам везло, что даже в таком состоянии Азирафаэль имел здравый смысл не заниматься тёмными делами в полную силу.  
А то, упаси Боже, наступил бы настоящий конец света.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Азирафаэль просит Кроули сделать доброе дело, но в итоге они просто разговаривают, пока кое-кто другой делает за них всю работу

Азирафаэль почти надеялся, что погода поймёт его настроение в лучших традициях лирического жанра, но погоде на литературные клише было совершенно наплевать.  
Ночь не была зловещей. Не была мрачной или пугающей, хотя тёмной определённо была — в противном случае ей вообще неловко зваться «ночью». Но ничего особенного, точно такая же, как и тысячи других летних ночей. Ни грозы за окном, ни даже дождя, лишь спокойный ветерок, едва колышущий кроны деревьев. Где-то неподалёку перекликались птицы, в траве за окном кто-то уверенно стрекотал.  
Несмотря на это, руки Азирафаэля тряслись, когда он набирал номер на старом дисковом телефоне. Ему оставалось надеяться, что Кроули не изменил своим привычкам, и что данные в телефонном справочнике соответствовали истине.  
«Энтони Дж. Кроули». Они не разговаривали слишком давно.  
Азирафаэль ждал, гудок за гудком, пока в ответ не раздалось сонное:  
— Что за...  
— Кроули, — тихо перебил его Азирафаэль.  
С другого конца провода раздался шумный вздох.  
— Демон.  
— Кроули, мне нужна твоя помощь, — тихо признался Азирафаэль.  
Короткий вдох, звук упавшего — разбившегося? — предмета и быстрое:  
— Что нужно сделать?  
— Отговорить меня от убийства ребёнка.  
Тишина.  
— Что случилось? — спросил наконец Кроули.  
— Пока ещё ничего. — Азирафаэль посмотрел на стоящую рядом с ним корзину, из которой доносилось тихое сопение. — Но только пока.  
— Я прибуду через секунду, — пообещал Кроули. — Демон, не клади трубку и всё будет в порядке. Не смей ничего делать и уж точно никого не убивай, пока я не окажусь рядом, понял?  
Азирафаэль кивнул, затем вспомнил, что Кроули не может его видеть, и выдохнул:  
— Да, конечно. Я... я жду тебя.   
— Не клади трубку, демон.  
И через несколько мгновений, за которые поток электронов в телефонном проводе проделал путь от Лондона до монастыря в окрестностях Тадфилда, Кроули оказался рядом с Азирафаэлем.

Они не общались не так уж и долго — по меркам бессмертных существ. Раньше бывало, они не виделись сотни лет, но никогда ещё не старались так сильно избегать друг друга. До сегодняшнего дня, точнее, ночи. Совершенно обычной ночи.  
Теперь они оба находились в кабинете настоятельницы Неумолчного ордена сестёр Святой Бериллы на расстоянии полутора шагов друг от друга. Азирафаэль так и сжимал трубку старого истёртого телефона, отчаянно смотря на Кроули: тот выглядел уставшим, взъерошенным и будто не отдыхавшим пару столетий. В отличие от Азирафаэля, как обычно красовавшегося в безупречно-чёрном костюме, почти идеально чёрной с оттенком индиго рубашке и с чёрной же бабочкой, Кроули был одет в свободную футболку то ли бежевого, то ли светло-кофейного цвета, лишь подчёркивающую его худобу, и джинсы. От Кроули пахло спиртным, и Азирафаэль нахмурился:  
— Дорогой, тебе надо протрезветь прежде чем мы это обсудим.  
Кроули поднял на него взгляд.  
— Да.  
Он кивнул, поморщившись и заставляя человеческое тело избавиться от эффектов спиртного. Азирафаэль отвёл взгляд. «Дорогой» у него просто вырвалось, и это показалось таким естественным, но теперь было ужасно неловко — в свете их последней беседы. Хотя, казалось ему, Кроули же ничего не заметил?  
— Итак... — Ангел тем временем оглядывался вокруг. — Мы с тобой, — он наклонился над столом настоятельницы, читая заголовки на документах, — в монастыре Неумолчного ордена, и в этой корзине... Господи!  
— Антихрист, — вздохнув, поправил Азирафаэль.  
Он с несчастным видом смотрел на Кроули. Тот вздохнул:  
— Не вижу радости на твоём лице, демон.  
— Потому что я не рад! — повысил голос Азирафаэль, но тут же заговорил шёпотом, бросив взгляд на корзину. — Кроули, дорогой, — называть его так получилось как-то само по себе, — я не хочу, чтобы всё было уничтожено! Мне... мне нравится на Земле, мне нравятся люди!..  
«Мне нравишься и ты тоже», чуть не добавил он.  
Кроули смотрел всё так же мрачно, но хмурые складки на его лбу немного разгладились.  
— Спокойно... — он задумчиво облизал губы. — Мы разберёмся. Мы с тобой и не такое проворачивали, демон, помнишь?  
Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся, кивнув.  
— Примерно через десять минут сюда прибудет американский посол, и сёстры подменят детей. Моей миссией было лишь принести Антихриста сюда и передать сёстрам.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Пришёл пораньше?  
— Да, — Азирафаэль взглянул на него с лёгкой укоризной. — Меньше всего мне хотелось опоздать. В конце концов, это довольно значимое событие, тем более, сёстры ждали меня!  
Кроули тихо рассмеялся — это было так похоже на его любимого демона.  
— У нас есть час, чтобы что-нибудь придумать, — он сделал шаг к Азирафаэлю, глядя на него, и вздохнул. — Но это будет нелегко.  
— Главная проблема в том, — Азирафаэль поджал губы, размышляя, — что никто из сторон не должен ничего заподозрить.  
— Рано или поздно они узнают, — Кроули положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Хотя ты прав, лучше — поздно.  
— Поэтому ни одна живая душа, кроме нас с тобой, не должна знать об этом.  
— Извините, а знать о чём? — раздался бодрый голос со стороны двери.

В момент, предваряющий появление будущего Разрушителя миров, Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя коему Дракон, Князя Мира Сего, Отца Лжи, Порождения Сатаны и Владыки Тьмы, сестра Мэри Таратора искала печенье. Всем сёстрам были поручены важные и ответственные миссии, но сестре Мэри настоятельница велела отыскать печенье. Пе-чень-е!  
Сестра Мэри старалась не роптать, но это не мешало ей вполголоса возмущаться в адрес куда-то затерявшейся банки. Найденная в монастырской кладовой жестянка оказалась открытой, а вместо печенья сестра Мэри узрела довольную мышь с выводком мышат. Осторожно поставив банку в тёмный угол, чтобы не тревожить семейство грызунов, сестра Мэри задумалась.  
Необходимо было достать печенье, потому что невыполнение такого простого задания, показало бы, что настоятельница была абсолютно права, не поручая Мэри ничего серьёзнее поиска чего-нибудь к чаю. Не то чтобы Мэри хотела этого — ей всегда было проще идти на поводу у остальных монахинь. Тем более, дружная и доверительная обстановка в среде сестёр-сатанисток её более чем устраивала.  
И тут сестру Таратору озарило: в кабинете настоятельницы, где сейчас находился мистер Азирафаэль с Антихристом, должна была быть ещё одна банка с печеньем — личный запас главы Ордена. Заодно можно будет взглянуть на будущего уничтожителя вселенной, разве не прелесть?  
Поэтому сестра Мэри устремилась туда — и пришла в крайне подходящий момент.

Кроули и Азирафаэль бросили взгляд на сестру Мэри, затем переглянулись. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами.  
— Ты спишь, — уверенно произнёс он, обращаясь к монахине. — А потом проснёшься и...  
— Подожди, — Азирафаэль вздохнул. — Уважаемая сестра... Как вас зовут?  
— Сестра Мэри Таратора, в миру Мэри Ходжес, господин Азирафаэль, — бесцветно ответила та.  
— Сестра Мэри, — крайне вежливо спросил её Азирафаэль. — Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Ищу печенье, — последовал такой же ровный ответ, как и предыдущий.  
— Какое печенье? — поднял бровь Кроули. — Зачем им сейчас понадобилось печенье? Признай, демон, это ты попросил?  
—Я бы не стал! — возмутился Азирафаэль. — Может, конечно, и стал бы, но...  
— Это печенье для американского посла, — Мэри, даже в заворожённом состоянии, восприняла слова Кроули как вопрос, и теперь со свойственным Неумолчному ордену рвением объясняла тем же безжизненным тоном: — Благодаря вашему раннему приезду, господин Азирафаэль, мы смогли принять ещё одну роженицу, которая начала разрешаться от бремени раньше срока, поэтому меня отправили за печеньем, дабы остальные сёстры успели переместить её из палаты, ведь было бы ужасно перепутать детей и отдать Антихриста не в ту семью, где...  
Кроули вновь щёлкнул пальцами, и сестра Мэри замолчала, мечтательно уставившись в потолок.  
Кроули же посмотрел на Азирафаэля.  
Тот смотрел на него настороженно, но с пониманием.  
— Это будет очень опасно, — сказал Кроули, особенно ничего не уточняя.  
— И крайне рискованно для любого, кто посмел бы такое провернуть.  
— Меня тут вообще не было, демон.  
— А я просто принёс ребёнка и абсолютно не следил за тем, куда отнесли его сёстры. Никто не давал мне такого приказа — следить за ним!  
— Особенно если младенцев было не двое, а трое.  
— Главное — самим не запутаться. Всё-таки, речь о предотвращении Апокалипсиса.  
В повисшей тишине ангел и демон напряжённо обдумывали, как бы половчее организовать это, не ошибившись.  
— Делов-то, — сказала сестра Мэри, подбоченившись. — Давайте я поменяю их, никто и не заметит.

В кабинете на миг стало слышно лишь тихое сопение будущего Разрушителя миров, Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя коему Дракон, Князя Мира Сего, Отца Лжи, Порождения Сатаны и Владыки Тьмы. Похоже, Антихристу снились крайне очаровательные вещи. Хотя, может, там были все ужасы рода людского, просто юный Антихрист находил их хорошим сновидением.  
— Ты же усыпил её! — взвился Азирафаэль, с ужасом глядя на монахиню.  
— Усыпил, — буркнул Кроули. — Я так думал. Но, похоже, был немного взволнован, угадай-ка из-за кого... И вообще, ты перебил меня, пока я отдавал ей инструкции.  
— Нет-нет, друг господина Азирафаэля, — Мэри повернулась к нему. — Вы усыпили сестру Мэри Таратору. А теперь проснулась Мэри Ходжес, и, сатана меня раздери, уничтожение мира уже не кажется такой хорошей идеей!  
Проблема Мэри была в том, что она всегда старалась быть Хорошей Девочкой. Ну или Плохой, учитывая, что она была сатанисткой с самого рождения. Точнее, она была Очень Старательной Девочкой — но ни в коем случае не Самой Лучшей.  
Мэри не хотела быть лучшей. Она ещё с детства поняла, что с этим связаны какие-то проблемы, в основном выражавшиеся в Завышенных Требованиях и Ожиданиях, а также скучных лекциях от взрослых и завистливых взглядах одноклассников. Поэтому гораздо приятнее было быть просто Очень Старательной-но-иногда-делающей-ошибки-только-не-слишком-много. А ещё лучше и стараться-то бестолково, чтобы пользы было не сильно много. Другие люди, которые считали себя лучше, чем она, решали за Мэри, что делать, и чаще всего они решали не так уж и плохо, и в итоге сестра Мэри привыкла жить размеренной жизнью, не задумываясь особо над тем, что происходило, а профессия медсестры привнесла в её философию некую отстранённость.  
А сейчас в ней словно что-то проснулось. То, что дремало все эти годы, облеклось в короткую фразу: «Ты можешь лучше!»  
И эта Мэри Ходжес, окинув взглядом кабинет, подошла к корзинке и приоткрыла её.  
— Ути-пути, какие у него пальчики, — нараспев произнесла она. — Так куда нам подложить это очаровательное создание Ада?

Сестра Мэри вспомнила весь инструктаж, который она прослушала от настоятельницы в надежде услышать своё имя, мысленно расставила монахинь по своему пути, и кивнула сама себе. Благодаря раннему приезду господина Азирафаэля монахини смогли спокойно подготовиться к неожиданно появившимся Янгам, и сейчас всё и все были на своих местах.  
— Ситуация такова, — она взяла в руки корзинку с младенцем. — Жена посла прибудет с минуты на минуту, сёстры Трепла и Разговора пошли её встречать. По дороге сюда я встретила сестёр Занудну и Заявлену, они шли мыть руки и говорили, что миз Янг сейчас спит в своей палате.   
Сестра Мэри обошла стол и достала из первого ящика стола настоятельницы жестяную коробку. Внутри оказались карамельные крекеры, да ещё и неплохие, совсем свежие. Мэри продолжила:  
— Я займусь подменой детей, а вы, уж я надеюсь, позаботитесь об остальном. Встретимся через три... нет, пять часов у поворота на Нижний Тадфилд. Вопросы?  
Кроули захлопнул рот, который против его воли оказался приоткрытым во время всей речи сестры Мэри. Азирафаэль поднял вверх ладонь, привлекая внимание, и чуть смущённо поинтересовался, косясь на жестянку:  
— Можно взять пару крекеров?

— Пару крекеров? Серьёзно?! — Кроули возмущённо взмахнул руками.  
— Один из них тебе, — Азирафаэль протянул ему печенье.  
— Ешь сам, — огрызнулся ангел. Он дошёл до какой-то лавочки, предназначенной для тех парочек, что решат насладиться видом с реки на монастырь, и плюхнулся на неё, с досадой уставившись на своего то ли друга, то ли очень нахального, звонящего ему по ночам из-за Апокалипсиса... всё равно друга.  
Глядя на Азирафаэля, довольно уплетающего крекер, Кроули задержал взгляд на сияющих в лунном свете волосах, на белых отсветах, пляшущих по коже и утопающих в чёрной ткани костюма. Боже. Он всё ещё любил этого демона.  
— И мы доверим спасение мира какой-то монашке? — сварливо поинтересовался Кроули. Эта мысль не давала покоя, и казалось поразительным, что обычно вдумчивый Азирафаэль так легко с этим согласился.  
— А у нас есть выбор? — ответил ему вопросом тот.  
Кроули прикинул и так и эдак, но по всему выходило, что демон прав — доверить Антихриста сестре Мэри было самым безопасным способом, да и разве не это планировалось сделать изначально?  
А если сестра и проболтается, то никто ей никогда не поверит: где это слыхано, чтобы демон и ангел околачивались вместе?

У сестры Мэри Тараторы, демона Азирафаэля и ангела Кроули была одна общая черта: они умели отлично делать свою работу, но практически не использовали этот талант в полную силу. Но если Азирафаэль с Кроули свели общение со своими коллегами к минимуму, лишь иногда поднимая задницу с кожаного дивана или кресла-качалки с клетчатым пледом, Мэри прекрасно чувствовала себя в окружении сестёр из Ордена. Неумолчные последовательницы святой Бериллы стали её семьёй, и, когда ошеломляющий эффект пробуждения развеялся, новоявленная Мэри Ходжес обнаружила, что нельзя так просто взять и измениться по щелчку пальцев. Даже ангельских.  
Сестра Таратора теперь тараторила в её собственной голове, беспокоясь, напоминая и просто увещевая, и Мэри Ходжес пришлось напомнить ей, что после Апокалипсиса — да, настоящего Апокалипсиса, с кровавыми морями и массовыми убийствами — не будет ни Ордена, ни сестёр, ни карамельных крекеров. Что, кстати, оказалось весомым аргументом: глядя на то, как господин Азирафаэль ест, Мэри решила тоже поддаться соблазну, и теперь количество печенья в банке ощутимо уменьшилось.  
Возможно, Мэри бы польстило то, что именно так когда-то Азирафаэль и ввёл Еву в искушение: постоял рядом, мечтательно глядя на сочное яблоко на дереве, и выразительно вздохнул: «Не правда ли, выглядит весьма аппетитно?» — а затем сорвал плод и с наслаждением уплёл половину.  
Быстро шагая по коридорам монастыря с корзинкой в одной руке и жестянкой в другой, сестра Мэри вдруг осознала одну довольно очевидную вещь.  
Они так и не решили, кому в итоге достанется Антихрист.  
Вряд ли «в какую-нибудь семью подобрее», прозвучавшее от господина Азирафаэля, можно считать точным указанием.

— Мы даже не обсудили это! — взвыл Кроули примерно в этот же момент, взмахнув руками.   
Азирафаэль вздохнул.  
— Так будет даже лучше, дорогой, — успокаивающе произнёс он. — Замечательно, если мы окажемся действительно ни при чём.  
— Ага, и Апокалипсис случится сам по себе, а не благодаря нам, какая честь!  
Азирафаэль чуть натянуто улыбнулся. Ангел с демоном не торопились на встречу с Мэри Ходжес: у них ещё было время в запасе, более чем — для тех, кто имеет крылья и умеет творить чудеса. Азирафаэль меньше всего был намерен говорить вслух о том, что теперь винит себя за то, что запаниковал и вызвал ангела в монастырь сатанисток, а потом осознал, запаниковал вновь и поспешил оттуда убраться, не сказав при этом женщине с Антихристом на руках, что с этим самым Антихристом делать.  
Они помолчали ещё немного, потом Кроули буркнул:  
— Извини.  
— Разумеется, дорогой, — тут же отозвался Азирафаэль, словно только этого и ждал.  
Они продолжали сидеть рядышком, только Кроули придвинулся чуть ближе, поёжившись. Он сидел в одной футболке, и теперь притиснулся плечом к Азирафаэлю, словно собираясь подпихнуться под бок демону и свернуться клубочком. Создавать одежду Кроули не решился — ещё не хватало привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание к ангельскому присутствию. Поэтому он просто прижимался к своему демону, которого не видел столько времени и по которому безумно соскучился. Азирафаэль коротко вздохнул и приобнял его — разумеется, крайне дружески, только чтобы не дать ангелу замёрзнуть.  
— Не думал, что нас вновь сплотит только Армагеддон, — прошептал Кроули. — Как-то глупо получается.  
Азирафаэль кивнул.  
— Не помнишь, из-за чего мы разошлись? — рискнул Кроули. — Я запамятовал.  
Обнимающий его демон не вздрогнул, а словно окаменел на несколько мгновений, затем вновь стал привычным мягким собой.  
— И я не могу припомнить, — тихо сообщил он. — Какая теперь разница?  
«Врать ты так и не научился, демон. Не мне».  
— И правда, какая разница, — поддакнул Кроули вслух. — Давай забудем.  
Азирафаэль согласно кивнул, задумчивый. Кроули не стал беспокоить его, расслабляясь в его объятиях, едва не заурчав довольно, когда демон начал рассеянно перебирать его длинные рыжие пряди.  
— Кроули, — так же не повышая голоса окликнул его Азирафаэль. — Если Армагеддон всё-таки состоится, и Легионы Тьмы столкнуться с Воинством Света...  
Он запнулся, но Кроули не стал ему помогать или торопить. Тон демона говорил: это что-то очень серьёзное, серьёзное настолько, что Азирафаэль будет места себе не находить, если не скажет, смотреть на Кроули болезненным взглядом и додумывать себе всякое. Плавали, знаем. Кроули уже пережил это, когда сгорела Александрийская библиотека, пережил, когда ошивался возле Шекспира... Таким же тоном Азирафаэль признался ему (почему-то, виновато глядя в сторону), что крайне заинтересовался неким Оскаром Уайльдом, и что интерес был взаимный, но... Дальше Кроули постарался не слушать, и в следующий раз они встретились только в тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмом, когда Кроули хлопотал над Эйхенгрином, а Азирафаэль окучивал Феликса Хоффмана.  
— Если подобное произойдёт, я и ты... — продолжал Азирафаэль едва слышно, словно боясь собственного голоса и слов, что произносил. — Мы будем по разные стороны, и...  
Он замолчал вовсе. Выждав для приличия несколько минут, Кроули негромко уточнил:  
— Хочешь, чтобы мы оказались максимально далеко друг от друга?  
Азирафаэль вздохнул.  
— Да, дорогой.  
Очевидно, он лгал.  
Но Кроули позволил ему это — потому что сам бы не признался никогда, что скорее убьёт Азирафаэля сам, чем позволит какому-нибудь надменнорожему ангелу заставить демона страдать. Да. Скорее, Кроули бы сделал это максимально быстро, после чего убился об кого-нибудь из демонов помощнее...  
Или просто дал бы Азирафаэлю убить себя.  
Хотя Кроули лучше бы взял демона в охапку и свалил куда-нибудь подальше, на Альфу Центавра, например. Он бы для Азирафаэля многое сделал, несмотря на то, что ангелам подобные мысли запрещались. И несмотря на то, что демон его даже не любил.  
Зато любви в Кроули хватило бы на двоих.

Пока ангел и демон рассуждали о конце света, сестра Мэри старательно придумывала план, как бы этого самого конца света избежать. Может, дело было в том, что ей не об кого было романтически самоубиться, может, в том, что жизнь сестры Мэри исчислялась не веками и тысячелетиями, и теперь она собиралась вкусить всяческие недоступные монахиням земные блага, для которых оставшихся до Апокалипсиса одиннадцати лет было явно маловато.  
В общем, сестре Мэри был нужен план.  
После секундного раздумья она прибегла к лучшему из всех «быстрых» планов — умной импровизации. В отличии от импровизации обычной, полной неожиданностей, внезапных лишних движений и прочих неудобных избытков искусства, умная импровизация была скучной, но действенной. И начиналась она с разведки.  
О первом возможном отце, после США, сестра Мэри знала лишь то, что его выбрали силы Ада. Следовательно, он априори был неправильным вариантом.  
Оставалось два: отдать мальчика на усыновление или подсунуть Дейдре Янг и её мужу.  
Был, конечно, ещё третий: подсунуть ребёнка господину Азирафаэлю и его спутнику, и пусть сами перевоспитывают Антихриста, но здравый смысл в сестре Мэри (преимущественно принадлежавший Мэри Ходжес) вопил, что будет безумием доверять младенца этим двоим. Ладно бы мальчик был постарше, но... младенца? Нет. Младенцу нужна адекватная семья, которая знает, как заботиться о детях, а не... Мэри пораскинула мозгами, подыскивая подходящее название для парочки оккультных геев, но решила, что сейчас не до этого. Да и не в гействе было дело, а в том, что ребёнку нужны родители.  
И, желательно, наименее заметные.  
И о-о-о-о-о-очень добрые.  
Сестра Мэри дошагала до палаты, где находилась Дейдре Янг и заглянула внутрь. Роженица спала, рядом лежал здоровый и счастливый младенец с биркой на ноге. Как понять, насколько хороши родители, когда мать спит, а отец неизвестно где? Может, по одежде? Но миз Янг была переодета в одежду монастыря. По чертам лица матери? Бред какой-то.  
— О, сестра! — в дверь осторожно заглянул не выглядящий счастливым муж. — Всё уже закончилось?  
— Да, — кивнула Мэри, вытирая выступивший от тяжёлых размышлений пот со лба. — Сейчас унесу обоих младенчиков взвесить, затем верну их целыми и счастливыми, разумеется, не перепутав, хах!  
Артур Янг посмотрел на неё со сложным выражением лица, которое обычно возникает у зрителя при внезапной смене актёра на главной роли, и осторожно спросил:  
— Сестра, может, вам присесть? Хотите, принесу вам чего-нибудь попить, я видел где-то чайник...  
— Да, — вздохнула Мэри. — Буду очень благодарна отцу самого замечательного и важного ребёнка в мире.  
Раздувшись от гордости, Янг-старший направился за чаем для крайне вежливой монашки.  
Стоило ему выйти, крайне вежливая монашка не самым тактичным образом перевесила бирку с ребёнка Янгов на всё ещё сопящего Антихриста, и уложила их рядышком.  
Затем пришла настоятельница, поцокала неодобрительно на чай, зыркнула на Артура Янга и унесла ребёнка без бирки.  
Дальнейшее сестру Мэри особо не интересовало: она считала, что человек, способный принести чай уставшей монашке, однозначно благочестив.  
Даже если чай заварен так себе.

Азирафаэль продолжал гладить, перебирая, волосы Кроули, почёсывая его за ухом, словно кошку. Кроули не возражал — он млел в руках демона, понимая, что тот просто в раздумьях, и вряд ли стал бы делать что-то подобное специально.  
Но Азирафаэль делал это намеренно. Для него Кроули был парадоксом, хотя они знали друг друга уже шесть тысяч лет. Не похожий на других ангелов, не улыбающийся постоянно и пусто, не излучающий благодать и любовь направо и налево...  
Но было бы неверно сказать, что Кроули никого не любит. Азирафаэль наблюдал за тем, как бережно Кроули делится божественной и своей любовью с теми, кому это по-настоящему нужно. Даже с падшим ангелом.  
И всё-таки... Кроули не выглядел как тот, кто счастлив от любви. Как будто Она обделила его вниманием, как ребёнка, который вечно отсиживается в углу, пока мать хвалит и обнимает остальных. Азирафаэль не помнил за Ней такой странности, и сейчас, тихим вечером, пронизанным зябким туманом, наползающим с реки, демон невольно прошептал:  
— Она любит тебя?  
— Что? — изумился Кроули.  
— Она, — пояснил Азирафаэль, выделив это слово и стрельнув глазами вверх. — Я... Я помню это чувство — божественной любви, когда по всему твоему существованию разливается материнская любовь Бога к своим детям, когда она переполняет, и ты не завидуешь никому, потому что ты чувствуешь, что любим ею, и... — Он резко прервался. — А потом это чувство вырывают из тебя вместе с чем-то, без чего, тебе кажется, ты не можешь жить, разбивают тебя на части, оставляя пустую осквернённую оболочку.  
Кроули поражённо внимал: он не привык слышать откровения от демона в таком количестве.  
— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Это не...  
Он резко встрепенулся, оглядываясь на монастырь, и тут же сжал зубы:  
— Какого ху... Что происходит?!  
Монастырь, ещё недавно высившийся претензионным нагромождением шпилей, соседствующих со спутниковыми антеннами, пылал. С треском рушились изящные готические арки, слышались крики.  
Азирафаэль схватил Кроули за руку. Принюхался, побледнел.  
— Нам пора уходить.  
— Но там монашки!  
— Монашки-сатанистки.  
— И тебе не стыдно?  
— ...а ещё там Хастур, который попытается убить тебя, если увидит, — продолжил Азирафаэль ледяным тоном, от которого у Кроули поползли мурашки к загривку.  
— Пойдём, — Азирафаэль мотнул головой в сторону темнеющего за рекой леса. — Всё равно они спасутся.  
Не все.  
Но Азирафаэль и не обещал, что все.  
Хотя если бы Кроули спросил, то обещал бы, и что угодно наврал, лишь бы не подвергать ангела опасности.

На всякий случай они подождали сестру Мэри в условленном месте, но та так и не приехала. Возможно, у неё были дела поважнее — вроде горящего монастыря.  
— Мы туда не вернёмся, — уточнил Азирафаэль, видя взгляд Кроули.  
Тот посмотрел в ответ: растерянно, беззащитно и как-то даже зло. И тут же смягчился.  
— А куда вернёмся?  
— В Лондон.  
— К тебе или ко мне?  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся.  
— Ко мне, дорогой. У меня случайно лежит уже лет тридцать бутылочка неплохого вина...  
— Искуситель, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Ладно, коварный демон, этой ночью я твой, пока нас не разлучит похмелье.

И они пили, потом Кроули пел песни, нёс чушь про рыб и дельфинов, затем плакал, и Азирафаэль плакал вместе с ним, а наутро они оба предпочли ни о чём не вспоминать — потому что кроме пьяных слёз и немелодичных рыданий в унисон с Фредди Меркьюри, ничего у них и не было. После долгой разлуки этого было достаточно.  
У них было ещё одиннадцать лет, чтобы наслаждаться Землей и обществом друг друга.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Мэри Ходжес нарушает порядок и заставляет ангела и демона разбираться с последствиями

На самом деле, бездельничать Азирафаэлю и Кроули оставалось не одиннадцать, а шесть лет, но насчёт этого они пребывали в блаженном неведении, а потому продолжали упоённо тратить время на добро, зло и друг друга.

Небеса и Ад старательно готовились к будущему сражению: тихо, методично, без лишних сантиментов, как готовились с самого разделения мира на свет и тьму. На фоне этих планов Азирафаэль с Кроули выглядели, как пара зарвавшихся двоечников, исправляющих оценки в дневниках.  
Впрочем, творческую искру в обоих нельзя было игнорировать.  
Азирафаэль с воодушевлением распространял моду на готическую литературу, ностальгируя по былым временам, правда, к появлению «Сумерек» он оказался не готов, а когда за «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» ему выписали премию, даже Кроули сперва проржался у себя дома, и лишь потом с серьёзной миной отправился утешать демона.  
Кроули же неожиданно обнаружил себя в приподнятом настроении. Всё шло к чёрту, мир катился к Апокалипсису, сам того не замечая; от этого все катастрофы и вся людская глупость казались жалкими, сами собой разумеющимися и неважными, но всё хорошее... Кроули сиял и без всякого нимба, вновь ощутив вкус жизни: люди старательно осваивали космос, придумывали постоянно что-нибудь новенькое и даже пытались бороться с проявлениями Всадников, как умели. Кроули навещал Национальную физическую лабораторию, даже сводил Азирафаэля в музей Флеминга, а затем — в ресторан французской кухни, потому что многое в музее напоминало о прошлом не столь радужном и богатом на технические выдумки.  
Хотя назвать дни перед концом света обнадёживающими тоже было сложно.

Между ангелом и демоном вновь установились стабильные осторожные отношения, но каждый из них чувствовал, что ходит по грани.  
Приблизиться — нельзя.  
Отдалиться — страшнее смерти.  
Случайно-неслучайные касания, порождённые жаждой близости; боязнь поверить, выдать желаемое за действительное и разбить себе сердце вновь...  
И изредка они говорили о чём-то действительно важном, потому что... Потому что времени на разговоры оставалось не так уж много.  
Но о ерунде они говорили гораздо больше.

— Габриэль — ублюдок, — Кроули валялся дома на диване и подкидывал вверх маленький резиновый мячик, полученный в подарок на заправке. — Габриэль — тупой, непрошибаемый...  
— Не говори так, — Азирафаэль сидел рядом, с интересом разгадывая кроссворд.  
Он когда-то был знаком с крайне образованным политиком, превратившим кроссворды в ежедневное соревнование с газетной дамой, эти самые кроссворды придумывавшей, и периодически пытался попробовать в этом хобби и себя.  
Проблемой демона была полное неведение новомодных тенденций последних лет этак пятидесяти и слишком хорошее знание того, что было до.  
— А как я должен, по-твоему, говорить, если Габриэль — тупой непрошибаемый ублюдок? «Да-да, Кроули, ты всегда хорошо старался, спасибо, но сейчас в этом нет нужды, лучше готовься к Апокалипсису!» или «Конечно, Кроули, кстати, как насчёт того, чтобы выйти на поле боя под своим собственным именем, а не этим новомодным приобретением? Кстати, о приобретениях», — ехидничающий ангел попытался изобразить лицо своего непосредственного начальства. — «Ты не принёс мне батарейки? Я, сам понимаешь, занят»... Ты бы его разок послушал, у тебя бы охота работать вмиг пропала.  
— Я уже одного послушал, — Азирафаэль вежливо улыбался, словно ему совершенно не претило говорить о переломном моменте своей ангельской карьеры. — Пришлось сменить босса.  
Кроули помолчал чуть-чуть, затем выпрямился, сев рядом, и легонько ткнул демона локтем в бок.  
— «Разочарование», — пробормотал он, разглаживая ладонью газетный лист и заглядывая в кроссворд.  
— Это по горизонтали или по вертикали?  
— Это по жизни.  
Азирафаэль осторожно коснулся его ладони, накрывая своей. Пальцы Кроули чуть дёрнулись, но вырваться или отстраниться он не попытался.  
— Кроули, дорогой... — Азирафаэль свернул газету, и теперь получилось так, что рука ангела лежала у него на колене. — Ты разочарован или разочаровал? Кого-то, я имею в виду.  
Кроули поморщился.  
— Два в одном, демон, можно со скидкой. Я разочарован в высшей инстанции ещё со времён Великого потопа — что за такое вообще? Она убила кучу людей: детей, женщин, даже животных, которые уж точно никак не грешили, вывесила этот разноцветный апдейт — и что теперь? Снова конец света, но уже не демо-версия? Бред полнейший. И почему именно это время? Чем так отличились люди, что нужно устраивать конец света именно через... пять лет? Бывали периоды и похуже! А сейчас... Демон, — в голосе Кроули смешались горечь и гордость, — они смотрят на звёзды. Ты... Ты бы видел, что творится там, где отступает мелочность и самолюбие, и начинается настоящая наука! Помнишь Геттинген в тридцатых?..  
Азирафаэль повёл себя тактично, не напомнив, что Геттинген послужил предтечей создания атомной бомбы, одного из страшнейших человеческих орудий. Он слушал, как Кроули выговаривается, зло и болезненно, как всегда, когда на него нападала откровенность.  
Вот что случается, когда делаешь свою работу слишком хорошо, когда начинаешь действительно любить людей и хотеть им счастья, а те очень старательно сопротивляются.  
— ...вырезать всё население Земли в жутких мучениях — и ради чего? Испытание в Эдеме уже было чем-то до жути странным, но...  
— Кроули, — одёрнул его Азирафаэль.  
— Что? Только не говори, что веришь в этот бред! Ты, в конце концов, пал не просто так!  
Шесть тысяч лет назад Азирафаэль бы побледнел, сжал губы и отвернулся.  
Шесть лет назад — возмущённо бы попросил об этом не говорить больше ни-ког-да.  
Сейчас же он смотрел на Кроули с плохо затаённой злостью — и гнев этот был направлен вовсе не на ангела.  
— Кроули, — с вежливой улыбкой произнёс Азирафаэль, глаза его леденели от ярости. — Что с тобой не так?

Тот опешил.  
— О чём ты, демон?  
Азирафаэль чуть подался вперёд, его золотисто-рыжие глаза мерцали, приобретая холодный лимонный оттенок, по краям темнеющий цветом зелёного чая.  
— У тебя не ангельское имя, не ангельские мысли и ты проводишь время в компании демона. А теперь ещё и богохульствуешь. Кроули, дорогой, — нежное обращение впервые прозвучало почти угрожающе, — ты ходишь по грани.  
Кроули скривился, наклоняясь к Азирафаэлю.  
— Тогда что с тобой не так, демон? — он выделил последнее слово. — Ты презираешь остальных исчадий Ада, носишь не демоническое имя, прячешь свои демонические глаза и целуешься с ангелом!  
Вообще-то Кроули собирался сказать «и пытаешься остановить Апокалипсис», но фраза про поцелуй вырвалась сама собой.  
— Может, я тебя искушал! — тут же ушёл в защиту тот. Его взгляд начал вновь теплеть.  
Кроули так и замер.  
Искусить ангела — великое деяние для Ада. Логичное для демона — но не для Азирафаэля же?  
— От одного поцелуя я бы не пал! — возмутился Кроули, дёргая плечом и стараясь унять неприятное беспокойство. Он... Он что, серьёзно сейчас защищал демона, оправдывая его поступки? Кроули даже себе бы не признался, что просто хотел верить в то, что искра между ними была не дьявольским инстинктом, а... чем-то настоящим?  
Азирафаэль не сдался:  
— А от двух бы — пал?  
— Хочешь проверить, демон?  
— А кто меня остановит? — запальчиво выдохнул Азирафаэль.  
Они оба застыли, часто дыша от переполняющих их эмоций, друг напротив друга — сжимающий губы Азирафаэль с краснеющими щеками и пылающим взглядом, и Кроули: ногти впиваются в ладони, спина ссутулена, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, в золотые глаза треклятого демона, такого любимого и привычного...  
«Кто меня остановит», сказал он.  
А ведь и правда. Если бы он вновь потянулся за поцелуем, преодолел те полтора сантиметра, что разделяли их губы, то Кроули не стал бы сопротивляться.  
Может, если бы Кроули тоже пал, Азирафаэль не был бы так одинок?  
Хотя Кроули и так всегда был рядом.  
Надо ли чуть поближе, на сантиметр, например?  
И ещё совсем чуть-чуть — на полсантиметра?..

Сестра Мэри Ходжес нажала на кнопку дверного звонка, слушая, как надоедливая и абсолютно немелодичная трель разносится по всему дому. Определённо, придумавший дребезжащие дверные звонки был вдохновлён не иначе как дьяволом.  
Мэри выждала шесть лет, прежде чем навестить господина Азирафаэля. За эти шесть лет она успела многое: эвакуироваться из горящего монастыря, прихватив банку с мышиным выводком из кладовки, пройти через десять кругов адской реконструкции и перестройки оного монастыря, оформить небольшой частный бизнес, превратившийся в весьма крупный... Но сейчас, после долгого ожидания, она пришла к господину Азирафаэлю, чтобы совершить самый сложный и, возможно, ужасный поступок в своей жизни — рассказать о том, где находится Антихрист.  
Едва дверь открылась, Мэри поняла, что стоило подождать ещё хотя бы полчаса, ибо ужасный поступок, похоже, она совершила, чему-то помешав.  
— Ты, — выдохнул Кроули.  
Мэри обратила внимание на то, что эти оккультные геи всё ещё вместе, на румянец, расширенные зрачки Кроули и подрагивающие пальцы Азирафаэля.  
— Мне зайти попозже? — предложила она. — До совещания в «Lloyds Banking Group» у меня ещё два часа.  
Азирафаэль приоткрыл дверь магазина, пропуская её.  
— Простите за ожидание, конечно, проходите, сестра Мэри!  
— Я буду краткой, — она не обратила на его жест внимания. — Его зовут Адам Янг, он живёт в Тадфилде, в любящей и заботливой семье.  
Кроули и Азирафаэль переглянулись.  
— Это хорошо или плохо? — с подозрением спросил ангел.  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Мэри. — Это больше ваша... зона компетентности.  
Кроули и Азирафаэль переглянулись вновь.  
— Мы можем направить его на правильный путь, — прямолинейно подсказал Кроули.  
— Это на твой путь света, что ли?  
— Да на любой, — отмахнулся Кроули, — который не приведёт к уничтожению человечества. Даже если парень и прихватит пару грешков по пути, я готов их ему простить.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся.  
Сестра Мэри выразительно прочистила горло.  
— Я периодически навещала семью Янгов, — сообщила она. — Как-никак, я успела стать крёстной матерью младенца. Лучшее, что вы можете сделать, — это не вмешиваться и следить, чтобы не вмешался никто другой.  
Азирафаэль бросил было взгляд на Кроули, но в этот раз обмена не вышло: ангел задумчиво смотрел на Мэри Ходжес.  
— Ты определённо изменилась, — произнёс наконец он.  
— Да, я подстриглась и сменила имидж.  
— Я о твоей душе.  
— Моя душа тоже сменила имидж.  
— О.  
— Кхм, дорогой, — вмешался Азирафаэль, негромко кашлянув. — Я полагаю, нам следует поблагодарить сестру Мэри, попрощаться с ней и кое-что обсудить.  
— Хорошо. — Кроули повернулся к сестре Мэри. — Спасибо, прощай.  
«И благослови тебя Бог, если Она, конечно, может сделать для тебя ещё хоть что-то, что ты не можешь сделать сама».  
Едва дверь за Мэри Ходжес закрылась, Кроули развернулся к Азирафаэлю и хмыкнул невесело:  
— Ну что ж, демон, давай обсудим кое-что.

Азирафаэль стоял, неестественно выпрямившись и глядя Кроули в глаза. Точнее, Кроули так казалось — демон вновь нацепил тёмные очки, отгородившись от зрительного контакта, и можно было лишь догадываться, на что обращён его взгляд.  
Кроули бы хотелось, чтобы Азирафаэль смотрел на него чаще. Так же восторженно, как когда Кроули делал для него всякие забавные чудеса вроде блинчиков (в Аду никто не умеет нормально готовить, всегда пережаривают!), идеальной температуры какао с зефирками и хорошей погоды в день премьеры итальянского оперного театра под открытым небом. За последние шесть лет они снова сблизились, но Азирафаэль что-то недоговаривал, и за секунды до звонка в дверь Кроули почувствовал — он был в этом уверен! — как мягкие губы демона невесомо касаются его губ.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Азирафаэль нахмурился и произнёс:  
— Нам нужно немедленно ехать в Тадфилд!  
— Нет, — лениво мотнул головой Кроули. — Демон, тот пацан там уже шесть лет живёт. Пару дней потерпит. Мы никуда не поедем, пока не разберёмся с делами, потому что потом окажется, что ты забыл одно, другое, всю свою библиотеку и зубную щётку.  
Азирафаэль скромно потупился, но на его лице на миг показалась тень улыбки.  
— Ты прав, дорогой.  
— Но поспешить стоит, так что можешь начать собираться уже сейчас.

В следующий раз они встретились уже у порога магазинчика Азирафаэля: тот был лишь рад закрыть его драгоценное книгохранилище от возможных покупателей. Глядя на два чемодана и три сумки Кроули удивлённо заморгал.  
— Демон, ты туда переезжать собрался?  
— Да, — тот улыбнулся. — Думаю, нам будет удобнее присматривать за юношей, если мы поселимся поблизости.  
Кроули несколько секунд обдумывал это.  
— Ты предлагаешь жить вместе?  
— Есть причины не делать этого? Ох, дорогой, я не настаиваю, но если в маленьком городке появятся сразу два странных гостя, разве не станет их связь очевидной?  
Кроули нехотя согласился, закидывая его сумки в багажник своей роковой малышки. Любовно погладив «Бентли» по крыше, он уселся на место водителя и спросил:  
— Не хочешь пристегнуть ремень, демон?  
— Ты раньше не спрашивал о нём... — Азирафаэль с подозрением покосился на него. — Кроули, дорогой, ты что-то затеял?  
— О, я лишь считаю, что... Как ты там сказал? Нам нужно немедленно ехать в Тадфилд!  
— О Го... кхм, Сата... Дорогой!!!  
«Бентли» рванулся вперёд, явно намереваясь преодолеть скорость звука.  
— Немедленно — это ведь «быстро»? — хмыкнул Кроули.  
— Да, но... Не так же!  
Азирафаэль вцепился в его колено, бледнея, и в голове у Кроули пронеслись два похожих обрывка фраз.  
«Не так же!»  
«Что с тобой не так?»  
Кроули вздохнул и сбавил скорость, чувствуя, что демон слишком взволнован и напуган.  
И Азирафаэль даже не начал отчитывать его, потому что разговор наверняка бы вернулся к тому, о чём они не успели побеседовать.  
Кроули включил кассету, и Норман Гринбаун бодро запел про дружбу с Иисусом. О да, христианский рок был одной из лучших, мать его, идей Кроули!

Лондон вскоре остался позади, кассета закончилась, а молчание становилось непривычно напрягающим. Ни один из них не желал продолжать тему, задетую недавно, точнее, все темы.  
А вот услышать от другого подробности — очень.  
Первым не выдержал Кроули.  
— А как — так?  
— В смысле? — опомнился Азирафаэль, до этого ошалело глядящий перед собой в одну точку.  
— Если что-то не так, то как — правильно?  
— Откуда мне знать, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Ты разве должен задавать такие вопросы? Разве Она хочет, чтобы мы постигали Непостижимый Замысел?  
Кроули поморщился.  
— Я лишь пытаюсь понять, чего Она хочет, испытывая их. И нас вместе с ними. Почему кто-то пал в Ад, а кто-то сидит на Небесах в свежевыглаженном костюмчике и сочиняет занудные рапорты.  
— Поверь, дорогой, в Аду занимаются тем же, только костюмы не гладят.  
— Но у вас бывают вечеринки!  
— Не бывал ни на одной, — голос Азирафаэля стал напряжённым.  
Отвращение в его голосе было слишком явным.  
— Может, — пробурчал Кроули, — из тебя вышел бы неплохой ангел. Габриэль бы точно был в восторге.  
Азирафаэль призадумался над его словами.  
— А из тебя был бы неплохой демон, — заметил он осторожно. — Как минимум, твой катафалк...  
— «Бентли»!  
— ...твой «Бентли уж точно от лукавого.  
— Вот Габриэль так же сказал, — поддакнул Кроули.  
— Да вот только ты его презираешь, — напомнил Азирафаэль.  
— Я всех презираю, — Кроули покосился на него. Ладно, ему вообще не надо было следить за дорогой, он это делал только для того, чтобы успокоить демона. — Как и ты. Ты бы так же изображал паиньку при ангелах, а сам занимался мелкими грехами, а я бы... ну, небось был ослепительно стильным демоном, попутно творя добрые пакости недобрым ублюдкам. Или просто так, ради искусства.  
Ещё некоторое время они ехали молча, обдумывая образы, возникшие в их голове.  
— Глупо выбирать, когда обе стороны — дерьмо, — первым подал голос Кроули.  
Азирафаэль сжал губы, бледнея.  
— Замолчи! — он выдохнул и продолжил уже тише, вцепившись в сиденье, хотя «Бентли» не повышал скорость: — Мы те, кто мы есть. Она дала возможность выбирать только людям.  
— Вообще-то, — Кроули резко вывернул руль в сторону, испытывая недостойное добропорядочного ангела удовольствие, когда Азирафаэль с тихими ругательствами упал на него. А Кроули предлагал застегнуть ремень!  
— Вообще-то, — повторил он, глядя в показавшиеся за съехавшими очками глаза демона, — она не давала им возможности выбирать. Она дала им дерево посреди сада и сказала «Вот это большое сочное вкусное яблоко нельзя есть».  
Азирафаэль надулся и пробормотал недовольно:  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что вкусное?  
Кроули пожал плечами, и только через секунду до него дошло, что он отреагировал слишком безразлично для искренне недоумевающего ангела, который совершенно точно никогда не пробовал яблок с того самого запретного дерева.  
— Кроули!  
— Мне просто было интересно, из-за чего весь сыр-бор, вот и всё!  
Азирафаэль, надувшись, молчал, но тому, как он перебирал пальцами свой же рукав, было ясно: он старательно размышляет. Кроули попытался приободрить его:  
— Зато мы, кажется, тоже получили возможность выбора...  
— Нет, — Азирафаэль поднял на него взгляд: холодный, льдисто-лимонный, почти прозрачный. — У нас никогда не было выбора.  
— Что?..  
Азирафаэль моргнул, поправил очки и отвернулся в сторону окна.  
— Демон, что это было?  
Ни слова.  
И как ни старался Кроули, Азирафаэль так и не издал ни звука, пока они не подъехали к точке назначения — невысокому сказочному домику.

Такие прелестные сказочные домики есть в каждой истории, где есть магия. Пара увитых плющом этажей, широкое окно на чердаке под крышей, где свили гнездо птицы, красная черепица, топорщащаяся мхом и молодыми деревцами, старательно пускающими ещё тонкие корешки в крышу рядом с обязательно чуть покосившейся каминной трубой. Заросший сад, в котором пышно распускаются дикие цветы вперемешку с одичавшими кустами роз и парочкой деревьев, дающих прекрасную тень.  
В таких домиках живут волшебницы, скрывающиеся принцессы или главные героини сентиментальных историй с хорошим финалом, ну или, на худой конец, феи.  
— Так за сколько вы его сдаёте? — переспросил Азирафаэль, поправляя очки.  
Мистер Хапкинс, мужчина в потёртом костюме, озвучил цену, и брови Кроули тут же поползли вверх.  
— За эту развалюху?  
— Это ретро!  
— Моя малышка — ретро! — Кроули махнул в сторону своего «Бентли». — А это — развалюха с плесенью, маленькими окошечками, тёмными тесными комнатами и протекающей крышей, не говоря уже о том, что...  
— Дорогой, — перебил его Азирафаэль. — Но разве это нельзя исправить?.. Хотя бы частично?  
Тот проглотил остальные слова, раскрывающие предательскую суть таких милых домиков — точнее, того, что случается с ними, если их криво спроектировать и забросить лет на двадцать. Кроули смог бы создать гораздо лучше!  
— Пожалуй, — с сомнением протянул ангел, после чего посмотрел на риэлтора и усмехнулся. — А знаете, вы лучше, чем я думал.  
— Я?.. — изумился мистер Хапкинс, машинально поправляя воротник и приосаниваясь.  
— Конечно! — кивнул Кроули. — Включив уборку в сумму оплаты, вы не оставили нас в ужасном заброшенном доме, полном мусора и плесени — тогда бы нам пришлось долго разбираться, не так ли?  
О, Кроули не угрожал. Он лишь очень дружелюбно улыбался. Азирафаэль позади него улыбался тоже, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, что происходило в душе отчаянно потеющего риэлтора.  
Договор на шесть лет! Спихнуть эту развалюху раньше удавалось лишь романтическим парочкам, и те быстро съезжали, отмахиваясь чеками. Они готовы были платить за расторжение договора, лишь бы съехать отсюда. На этом контора неплохо наживалась, и никто не видел в этом ничего неправильного.  
— Я рад, что вы достойно выполняете свою работу, — произнёс Кроули, глядя риэлтору в глаза. — Что вы можете подобрать каждому дом, который стал бы для него домом мечты.  
«Домом мечты...»  
Когда-то мистер Хапкинс действительно старался. Лет этак десять-двенадцать назад. Он попытался вспомнить: денег тогда было не очень много, да и контракты заключались не так часто, зато на больший срок, и... Мистер Хапкинс вспомнил, что он ведь когда-то, подумать только, гордился тем, что он делает, — нет, не тем ловким не-то-чтобы-надувательством, которым он занимался сейчас, а тем, что сказал этот... рыжеволосый, как его... мистер Кроули, точно. Всё, как он сказал: когда-то Хапкинс достойно выполнял свою работу.  
И почему-то ему хотелось сделать это и сейчас.  
Бросив взгляд на дом, мистер Хапкинс обнаружил, что второй из съёмщиков, мистер Фелл, с любопытством смотрит на сад. Похоже, этой парочке и вправду нравился дом, и, может, если привести его в порядок...  
— Конечно, — Хапкинс подобрался. — Едва вы внесёте оплату, я немедленно позвоню в клининговую компанию и они приведут дом в порядок к завтрашнему утру!  
— Замечательно, — Кроули усмехнулся и даже похлопал риэлтора по плечу. — Это прекрасно — когда ваша работа вам нравится. Эй, демон! — он окликнул Азирафаэля. — Как насчёт осмотреться?  
— Да, дорогой, сию секунду. Ты видел, какие там бегонии? Чудо, что они уцелели в таких условиях, полагаю, тебе понравится выращивать там...  
Мистер Хапкинс уже не слушал. Он смотрел на подписанный мистером Кроули и мистером Феллом контракт, в котором появилась пара пунктов, и почему-то был абсолютно не против выполнить только что данное обещание.

— Ладно, ты прав, мне нравится этот сад, — признался Кроули, сверяясь с картой и поворачивая руль влево. — Думаю, я смогу привести его в порядок... Надо только будет прикупить инструментов, подкормку и...  
Азирафаэль с улыбкой слушал, как ангел строит планы по переоборудованию сада. Кроули нравилось создавать и украшать пространство вокруг себя, а Азирафаэль этой его чертой был просто очарован. Демон предпочитал сперва найти уютное место и лишь затем начать обустраивать его по своему вкусу, ангел же был способен любое место превратить во что-то необычное.  
— ...а затем попробуем высадить что-нибудь хвойное, — размечтался Кроули.  
— Говорят, здесь отличная погода круглый год, — заметил Азирафаэль как бы между прочим.  
— Тогда точно высадим.  
— Нам бы самим высадиться... О, дорогой, как насчёт этого местечка?  
Кроули взглянул на придорожный отель. Тот замигал вывесками, стараясь выглядеть привлекательно — особенно для тех, кому нужно было найти ночлег лишь на одну ночь. Кроули поморщился.  
— Демон, ты уверен? Взгляни на их номера.  
Прикрыв глаза, Азирафаэль вздрогнул.  
— Ты прав, дорогой... Пожалуй, не стоит.  
Они ехали дальше, очередные огни оказались огромным торговым центром, и Кроули озарило.  
— Послушай, демон, — он усмехнулся. — Нам же вообще не обязательно спать.  
— Нет, но... — Азирафаэль заинтересованно посмотрел на него. — Как мы проведём эту ночь? Сидя в машине?..  
Кроули сиял самодовольной улыбкой, заворачивая к супермаркету.  
— Подожди меня здесь, демон. Поверь, эта ночь тебе понравится.

Часом позже Азирафаэль с удовольствием признал, что Кроули не солгал. Они сидели на пледе — «Клетчатый, как ты любишь, в темноте всё равно никто не увидит нашего позора» — посреди леса, на одном из холмов, где деревья расступались, открывая ночное небо. Не подсвеченный городской смог, а чистую хрустальную черноту, наполненную сияющими искорками. По небосклону плыли Денеб, Вега и Альтаир — ангел и демон помнили, как звучали их имена тысячелетия назад, когда их записывали лишь арабской вязью. Кроули достал из корзинки вино, сыр и свежий хлеб, затем — какие-то маленькие очаровательные булочки с базиликом, и Азирафаэль едва не захлопал в ладоши от радости.  
— Я тебя обожаю, дорогой, — пробормотал он, куснув одну из булочек.  
— Взаимно, демон.  
— Ох, Кроули, — улыбнулся тот, проведя ладонью по его волосам. — Ты ангел, тебе дано любить всех.  
Кроули очень постарался не измениться в лице и не высказать всё, что он думает об этом дерьмовом утверждении.  
— А тебе не дано, — пробормотал он, приобнимая демона за плечи. — Но ты же любишь.  
Азирафаэль предпочёл промолчать, и это было лучшим подтверждением, но Кроули, в отличие от падшего, не собирался неосмотрительно бить по больным местам своего... друга.  
Поэтому он тоже промолчал.  
Они говорили о звёздах. Кроули указывал на небесные объекты, которые создавал, а Азирафаэль восторженно вздыхал, прижимаясь к Кроули, якобы от холода — ох уж эти теплолюбивые демоны. Увлёкшись, Азирафаэль заговорил о том, какие книги писали люди о звёздах, о дневниках мореплавателей из древнего прошлого, когда звёзды были единственными ориентирами в безграничных водных просторах. О мечтателях, придумавших космические корабли до того, как появились первые чертежи. Кроули в ответ рассказывал об инженерах, которые не только мечтали, но и выплавляли мечты из металла, начиняли их электроникой и наполняли топливом. Кроули любил науку, любил людей, вечно придумывавших что-то новое. Он и вправду был ангелом, и ему легко было любить и дарить свою заботу другим.  
Но с Азирафаэлем всё было иначе — и любовь тоже.

Утром они вернулись в Тадфилд, по пути заехав в тот торговый центр, найдя нужный магазинчик, прикупив ещё булочек с базиликом. Кроули также взял с собой кое-что из садового инвентаря, а Азирафаэль — парочку складных полок. Он был уверен, что имеющихся в доме шкафов не хватит.  
Сказочный домик встретил своих новых жильцов безукоризненной чистотой, хотя ощущалось, что если эту чистоту не поддерживать, она мигом сменится плесенью. Азирафаэль первым делом помчался ставить чай, а Кроули вытащил столик и стулья во двор, одновременно приглядываясь к одичавшим растениям. Он подходил к каждому цветку, деревцу или кусту, спрашивал его о том, как тот себя чувствует, улыбался, поглаживая листики, строго сообщал, как отныне следует себя вести, а затем шёл дальше.  
— Кроули, дорогой, не поможешь?.. — окликнул его с кухни Азирафаэль, и ангел поспешил на зов.  
Они вместе принесли чайник с чашками на стол, поставили рядом корзинку с булочками и устроили чаепитие в саду, слушая птиц и обмениваясь впечатлениями о переезде.  
А после чаепития отправились на разведку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упоминаемая песня про друга-Иисуса: Norman Greenbaum - Spirit In The Sky


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой Кроули и Азирафаэль говорят о любви, но не с теми, с кем планировали

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть потрясная иллюстрация от Ники Кириешки: https://vk.com/justnikakirieshka?w=wall-177957391_1298  
> 

Тадфилд оказался уютным городишком, маленьким, но не лишённым лоска. В нём было несколько улиц, один крупный магазин на окраине, местная достопримечательность — оранжерея, и даже небольшая церквушка. Неподалёку находилось шоссе, ведущее на американскую авиабазу, которая по слухам то ли работала, то ли нет. В остальном же Тадфилд состоял из уютных коттеджных домиков с садами, полей и луга, плавно переходившего в лес. 

Азирафаэль и Кроули сошлись на том, что сразу навещать родителей будущего Антихриста — крайне неосмотрительно.  
— Я мог бы навестить местную церковь, — предложил Кроули. — Уверен, в Тадфилде живут порядочные прихожане, да и мне будет спокойнее.  
Для Азирафаэля не была секретом привязанность ангела к тихим уютным местам. Да, Кроули любил скорость, шум и размах, но иногда ему требовалось расслабиться иначе. В такие моменты он обычно приходил к Азирафаэлю, и они вместе пили чай (или что-нибудь покрепче) в книжном, или оказывались где-нибудь ещё — в парке, кормя уток, в небольших ресторанах, а порой даже на крышах.  
Но иногда Кроули выглядел подавленным, его сияющий от вдохновения взгляд мерк и тёплый свет, исходивший от него, словно приглушался. Наученный горьким опытом, Азирафаэль привык не спрашивать Кроули об этом, а если и спрашивал, то не вмешивался, а лишь слушал. Это были моменты, когда у Кроули появлялись вопросы, на которые не было ответов — или они были... не совсем ангельскими.  
Тогда Кроули уходил в церковь — какую-нибудь небольшую, где ещё была жива вера настолько сильная, что Азирафаэль не смог бы без боли переступить через порог. Возвращаясь, Кроули обычно некоторое время молчал, а потом снова становился привычным собой: громким, энергичным и полным внутреннего сияния.  
Полным веры — если не в Небеса, то в их идею.  
Азирафаэль в такие периоды обычно принимал свою змеиную форму — неуклюжую, нелюбимую, почему-то абсолютно белую, кроме чёрного орнамента на груди, похожего на бабочку или манишку фрака. Змей уменьшался в размерах, сворачивался поуютнее в припасённой в подсобке магазина корзинке и дремал, всегда просыпаясь до того, как Кроули возвращался. Заваривал чай, доставал парочку припасенных бутылок — и всё шло своим чередом.  
— Да, дорогой, думаю, это будет неплохо, — согласился Азирафаэль. — А я тогда прогуляюсь по главной улице, я почти уверен, что видел здесь магазин со свежими фруктами и овощами. И булочную.  
— Отлично, демон.  
Кроули поставил чашку на стол. Он привёз продукты в расчёте на пару дней, но его Бентли была не для семейных поездочек за едой, определённо. Сделать её менее заметной Кроули отказывался, чудесным образом менять — тоже, так что выведать магазины поблизости было нелишним.  
Правда, его «малышка» менялась чудесным образом сама, и Кроули это более чем устраивало.

Церковь в Тадфилде была обычной, непримечательной, без лишнего лоска и лишней строгости — обычно мимо такой туристы проезжают, завидев в третьей деревне подряд. Но Кроули не был туристом, хотя и выглядел таковым в своём белом костюме, кожаных туфлях и с небрежно убранными в хвост волосами. Разве что без фотоаппарата.  
Он зашёл, впитывая запах нагревшегося на солнце дерева, пыли и благовоний, а ещё чистоты — похоже, кто-то очень старательно протирал все скамьи каждый день, если не чаще.  
Кроули присел на одну из них и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь.  
Мир прекрасен.  
Мир полон ужасных и страшных, отвратительных вещей, боли и ненависти — но как же он прекрасен, если смотреть иначе. Кроули видел земной шар из далёких высоких сфер, когда помогал создавать космос, видел, как хрупка жизнь, видел, как умирают народы и выживают люди — не всегда лучшие, но главное, что выживают.  
Кроули помогал выжившим стать лучше. Добрее, милосерднее, умнее. Кроули делал добро с завидным упрямством, но больше наблюдал, подсказывал, подталкивал... Он не верил в то, что можно заставить кого-то возвыситься, и был также уверен, что нельзя заставить кого бы то ни было пасть.  
Демоны питались тьмой этого мира, разъедая его, расползаясь отвратительной греховной заразой среди Детей Божьих — людей, естественно, хотя, если вдуматься, ангелы тоже Её дети, да и демоны когда-то были ангелами.  
И Азирафаэль когда-то был ангелом, верно?  
Кроули поднял взгляд, изучая стропила, низ колокольни, расположенной прямо над залом, и пронизывающие воздух разноцветные лучи света, пробивающегося через витражи. Блаженная тишина. Азирафаэлю бы понравилось. Так почему он сейчас не здесь, не сияет белоснежными крыльями?  
Что заставило его пойти против Всевышней?  
Что такого он узнал, увидел, почувствовал, что начал отрицать возможность какого-либо выбора, если сам сейчас доказывал своим примером, что демон может быть вовсе не мерзким и не демоническим?  
Кроули прикрыл глаза вновь, надеясь, что тишина с шелестом деревьев у стен церкви и пением птиц даст ему ответ или хотя бы какую-то догадку, но тут услышал негромкие шаги.

Едва Азирафаэль вышел за калитку их уютного коттеджа, к нему тут же поспешила немолодая дама со старательно уложенными волосами под шляпкой с потрёпанными искусственными цветами, приталенном серо-зелёном платье и корзинкой в руках.  
— Здравствуйте, — в её улыбке смешались любопытство, соседская доброжелательность и немалая настойчивость. — Вы только вчера въехали, верно?  
Азирафаэль открыл рот для простого «Да», планируя вежливо расспросить женщину, но этого не потребовалось.  
— Конечно, — она заговорщицки оглянулась. — Я вам всё-всё о нашем Тадфилде расскажу! Я — миссис Хендерсон, но вы можете звать меня...  
— «Миссис Хендерсон» меня более чем устраивает, — вклинился Азирафаэль в её поток речи, машинально поправляя тёмные очки. — Надеюсь, вы будете звать меня просто «мистер Фелл».  
Миссис Хендерсон захлопала глазами — очевидно, Азирафаэль только что не оправдал её ожиданий. Демон улыбнулся той самой обезоруживающей, но уверенной улыбкой и сладко предложил:  
— Как насчёт приятной прогулки, миссис Хендерсон? — Он наклонился чуть ближе, поправляя цветы на её шляпе, и шепнул: — Выглядит очень сочно. Вы не думали, что вам стоило бы развить... ваш талант?  
Вновь выпрямившись, демон с удовольствием наблюдал, как на щеках женщины расцветает румянец, как она торопливым жестом поправляет шляпку, едва касаясь её края кончиками пальцев, и смущённо улыбается.  
— Благодарю, мистер Фелл, — она оглядела вновь его чёрный костюм. — Думаю, вы разбираетесь в красоте.  
«Будь здесь Кроули, — мелькнула мысль у Азирафаэля, — Он бы закатил глаза и заявил, что моё понимание красоты устарело как минимум полвека назад».  
Впрочем, Тадфилд был вполне счастлив в том времени, которое казалось его обитателем более спокойным, чем это бурное настоящее. Азирафаэль замечал признаки провинциальности почти всю дорогу, эту лёгкую архитектурную неловкость каждого здания, но молчал. Миссис Хендерсон же, ухватившись за подставленный локоть, трещала без умолку. Она работала приходящей горничной, наводя порядок в домах почти всех жителей Тадфилда, кто не мог позволить себе тратить время на уборку, и жаждала поделиться своими знаниями, сдобренными бесценным мнением:  
— ...а в прошлом году Нижний Тадфилд наконец-то выиграл конкурс на звание лучшей деревни! Утёрли нос этим задавакам из Сэндфорда — они забирали первое место несколько лет, но в том году там вроде как устроили перестрелку, упаси нас Господь от подобного, говорят, один из полицейских въехал в город на белой лошади и начал стрельбу!..  
Миссис Хендерсон была охоча до таких сплетен: она рассказывала их с придыханием и каким-то восторгом, словно это делало разнообразнее и её собственную жизнь.  
Скучно.  
Азирафаэль видел множество разных людей — и все они растворялись в потоке времени, не оставив после себя ничего. Только некоторые создавали что-то по-настоящему вечное — мысли, облечённые в форму искусства: запрятанные меж строчек или пойманные удачными мазками кисти, запечатлённые в мраморе или стройных фасадах архитектурных шедевров.  
Но и это станет прахом. В конце концов, никто из них не оставит после себя ничего, кроме, может быть, звёзд.  
Звёзды должны остаться — иначе Кроули сильно огорчится.  
И в Великом Плане звёзды должны были остаться.  
В отличие от всего остального.

Азирафаэль тряхнул головой, вновь улыбнувшись своей спутнице.  
— А в этом магазинчике, я полагаю, всегда свежие овощи?  
— О, конечно! — закивала та. — Только яблоки кисловаты, но из них получается превосходный джем! Мистер Уэсли всегда отдаёт мне несколько килограмм бесплатно взамен на баночку джема, и я отлично варю...  
— Тогда давайте заглянем.  
Мистер Уэсли, стоявший за прилавком, оказался коренастым усатым парнем в выцветшей красной рубашке, потёртом джинсовом комбинезоне и крепких стоптанных сапогах, изначальный цвет которых разобрать было уже невозможно. Он выглядел не очень улыбчивым — из тех, кто добротно делает свою работу, не сильно распыляясь на приветливость. Зато овощи здесь продавались действительно свежие, и Азирафаэль собрался было вежливо отодвинуть миссис Хендерсон и выбрать что-нибудь на ужин, как заметил кое-что, на что до этого не обращал внимания.  
Улыбалась миссис Хендерсон Азирафаэлю, но смотрела на мистера Уэсли.  
Руки хозяина лавки аккуратно раскладывали пучки зелени по ящикам, но взгляд был направлен... нет, не на миссис Хендерсон, но чуть левее от неё.  
— Я, пожалуй, взгляну на те помидоры, что были выставлены на улице, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Не могли бы вы пока попросить мистера Уэсли подобрать мне по пучку зелени каждого вида?

Выйдя, он через стекло магазинчика наблюдал, не упуская деталей, как мистер Уэсли беседует с миссис Хендерсон. Небрежным жестом заправленная прядь, соприкосновение пальцев, улыбки... Это было бы неплохим искушением, потому что миссис Хендерсон давно была не «мисс», и по библейским законам это считалось прелюбодеянием.  
Только вот мистер Хендерсон уже семь лет как лежал под могильной плитой в нескольких милях от Тадфилда, павший в борьбе с болезнью, а мистер Уэсли был и вправду отличным и надёжным мужчиной.  
Ещё никогда Азирафаэль не выбирал овощи так долго.  
Люди были однообразными и скучными, но их умение чувствовать и тянуться друг к другу вызывало в демоне восхищение — и немного зависть.  
Людям можно было любить.  
Демонам тоже никто не запрещал, потому что нет смысла запрещать то, что демоны никогда бы не смогли сделать.

Викарий, мистер Пикерсгилл, оказался отличным собеседником, потому что в совершенстве умел как говорить, так и слушать. А главное — слышать.  
— О, я надеюсь, вам с другом у нас понравится. Городок не очень большой, но если вы действительно ищете покоя...  
— Я ничего подобного не говорил, — хмыкнул Кроули чуть удивлённо.  
Мистер Пикерсгилл покачал головой.  
— Энтони, кем бы ты ни был, ты пришёл сюда. И вряд ли за страстями.  
— Действительно.  
Кроули помолчал немного. У них с викарием как-то сразу задалось, и Кроули очень хотелось задать все вопросы, мучившие его, этому человеку, хотя разумеется, ответов бы ангел не получил. Он должен был знать их лучше, чем любой из рода людского, но...  
Но Кроули не знал.  
Поэтому он всё-таки тихо произнёс:  
— Насколько сильным должен быть грех, чтобы... мать отказалась от детей своих и пожелала никогда их боле не видеть, обрекая на вечные страдания?  
Мистер Пикерсгилл покачал головой, озадаченный не вопросом, но тем, что этот гость вообще его задал.  
— Нет такого греха. Мать любит своих детей, какими бы они ни были. Её любовь безусловна.  
— Но даже в Библии, — настаивал Кроули, — есть родители, проклинающие своих детей.  
— А есть родители, ждущие блудных сыновей, — пожал плечами викарий. — Праведность не в том, чтобы быть для всех примером.  
— А в чём?  
— А к этому, Энтони, ты должен прийти сам.  
Кроули поморщился. Он знал, что такое праведность, кто такие праведники, и даже был знаком с несколькими из них, но, похоже, у этого человека было своё понятие о том, как устроен мир.  
Как ни странно, Кроули оно почему-то нравилось.  
— Но если ребёнок ведёт себя отвратительно, разве не следует его наказать? — упрямо спросил он.  
— Спросите у Дейдре Янг, — хмыкнул викарий. — Её сын и его шайка малолетних дикарей всё время пробираются в церковный сад и крадут оттуда что-нибудь. Они поставили на уши весь Тадфилд, а им, милостивый Боже, всего лишь шесть лет. Спросите, хотела бы Дейдре отречься от сына и проклясть его?  
— Этот её сын, — Кроули едва не ляпнул «Адам», но вовремя удержался. — Он настолько плох?  
— Он неразумное дитя, которое учится жить и осмысливать мир вокруг, — пожал плечами мистер Пикерсгилл. — Как можно обвинять ребёнка за то, что он лишь желает узнать, что происходит вокруг него? Мне он любит задавать вопросы о Боге и морали, пытаясь поймать в ловушку собственных умозаключений, но он ещё бесхитростное дитя, и я лишь рад поделиться с ним тем, что знаю. Если, конечно, дитя не пытается в этот момент перелезть через забор, пряча украденные яблоки в карманы... Пусть он тот ещё маленький чертёнок, он только ребёнок, и выходки его не злы, хотя, признаюсь, он зачастую уж слишком старательно испытывает терпение взрослых.  
Кроули вздохнул, отводя взгляд.  
Похоже, у людей было побольше терпения, чем у той, кто их всех создала.  
Кроули пришёл сюда за ответами, но получил их не на те вопросы, которые задавал.  
— Энтони, ты влюблён? — внезапно спросил его мистер Пикерсгилл.  
— Да.  
Это был первый раз, когда Кроули признался об этом вслух кому-то, кто не был растением.  
— Ты бы простил свою возлюбленную, если бы она совершила ошибку?  
— Да.  
Кроули смотрел на викария с лёгким недоверием, не понимая, как это связано с их разговором. Тем более... чёрт возьми, Кроули и вправду мог бы простить Азирафаэлю всё. Он мог дуться на демона, едва ли ни ненавидеть — но в то же время сердце его разрывалось от боли и желания вернуться, обнять, прижаться лбом ко лбу, глядя в глаза и признать себя виноватым в чём угодно, лишь бы между ними с демоном всё вновь стало хорошо.  
— Мать любит сильнее, — мистер Пикерсгилл смотрел на Кроули серьёзно. — А сильнее материнской только Божья любовь.  
Кроули рывком поднялся.  
— Я не желаю об этом говорить, — выпалил он и зашагал по проходу между скамьями, надеясь лишь поскорее убраться прочь.  
Потому что если мать так любит своих детей... Если Бог так любит своих людей, то зачем Ей были нужны Вавилон, Потоп и многократная резня, устраиваемая её детьми?  
Если так она «любила» своих детей, то...  
То Кроули не хотел, чтобы его чувства к Азирафаэлю назывались «любовью».

Миссис Хендерсон смотрела на сад с восторгом.  
— Мистер Фелл, — выдохнула она, — кем бы ни был ваш сосед, он сотворил с этими цветами настоящее чудо!  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся.  
— Именно так.  
Миссис Хендерсон после разговора с владельцем лавки расцвела не хуже нахваливаемых цветов, и сейчас вызвалась помочь Азирафаэлю испечь что-нибудь вкусное — она собирала рецепты из различных журналов, и демон с удивлением обнаружил, что презираемый им сегмент низкопробной периодики может оказаться очень даже полезным.  
Вместе они успели приготовить черничный пирог, поставить в духовку ещё один, яблочный с корицей, и, пока тот пёкся, Азирафаэль предложил миссис Хендерсон устроить чаепитие в саду, где та пришла в восторг от подопечных Кроули.  
Совместно приготовленный пирог сближает, и поэтому чай пили уже не миссис Хендерсон и мистер Фелл, а Хелена и Азирафаэль, причём последний снял свои очки, нисколько не боясь, что человеческая женщина заметит его странные глаза.  
— Какое необычное имя, — удивилась Хелена, полностью оправдывая ожидания Азирафаэля.  
— Давняя история, — почти не покривил душой тот. — И я не горю желанием говорить об этом.  
— Хорошо, а... Могу я узнать о твоём соседе?  
Глаза миссис Хендерсон горели от любопытства.  
— Думаю, он лучше расскажет о себе сам, — Азирафаэль вежливо улыбнулся. — Но... Его зовут Энтони, и он крайне воодушевлённый христианин-прогрессор, обожающий растения и превышение скорости.  
Рассмеявшись, Хелена поправила шляпку.  
— Он тебе нравится.   
— Очень, — рассмеялся Азирафаэль. — Если бы я не любил его, то не доверял бы настолько, чтобы съехаться, да ещё и здесь.  
— О, а почему именно Тадфилд?  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами.  
— Мы с Энтони работаем в двух компаниях, весьма агрессивно друг к другу настроенных...  
— Как Ромео и Джульетта, — подсказала Хелена.  
— Вроде того, только нам далеко не шестнадцать, — рассмеялся Азирафаэль. — В компаниях намечается крупная сделка, и каждый тянет на себя — вот мы и решили удалиться от этого и поселиться где-нибудь в тихом уютном месте. Тем более, Энтони нравятся его цветы.  
— Только попросите его быть осторожнее, — предупредила Хелена, отряхивая найденный на юбке мучной след. — А то могут прийти Эти и разграбить такой чудесный уголок. Ох, вы же не знаете... Банда детишек, которые уж точно попадут в Ад за всё, что сейчас вытворяют! Спасу от них нет! А уж Адам, их «лидер» — всегда смотрит на тебя с таким ангельским личиком, но уж я-то знаю, что он то ещё отродье Сатаны... У меня были такие чудесные маки на клумбе, так он решил устроить похороны кошке и оборвал половину! Мол, решил, что какая-то рыжая блохастая бестия достойна лучшего, что можно найти в Тадфилде!  
— Это почти комплимент, — подмигнул Азирафаэль.  
— Да, но нелепее всего то, что на так называемых похоронах кошка взяла да проснулась!  
Азирафаэль рассмеялся, и Хелена засмеялась вместе с ним, всё ещё пытаясь сохранить возмущённое выражение лица.  
Они ещё немного поболтали о Тадфилде и его обитателях, а затем достали из духовки яблочный пирог, накрыли, чтобы он дождался «замечательного соседа», и распрощались у калитки.  
Азирафаэль вернулся в дом за книгой и, довольный, уселся в кресло: он узнал от Хелены не только парочку чудесных рецептов и один секрет нежной начинки для пирога, но и то, что у юного Антихриста были хорошие друзья.  
Это уже говорило о многом.

После обескураживающего разговора с викарием Кроули направился было домой, но ещё на подходе увидел через зелёную изгородь, как Азирафаэль сидит за их с Кроули столиком и пьёт чай с какой-то дамой, поэтому решил не появляться в расстроенных чувствах и не усугублять.  
Тем более, женщина явно не заслуживала ангельского гнева, поэтому Кроули старался держать себя в руках, направившись в сторону леска за лугом. Высокая трава не осмеливалась путаться у него под ногами, мгновенно пригибаясь, и даже ветки деревьев осторожно уклонялись, не смея задеть разозлённого ангела. Занимался полдень, и тёплый запах хвои и листьев насыщал прохладную тень леса. Птичья перекличка притихла, словно став чуть более ленивой, и постепенно лес успокаивал Кроули, но не окончательно. Несправедливость Её решений всё ещё заставляла ангельскую кровь кипеть от ярости, хоть Кроули и пытался отрешиться от этого чувства хотя бы с помощью быстрой прогулки по лесу.  
Гневно прошагав минут десять, Кроули натолкнулся на Антихриста, правда, сам об этом ещё даже не подозревал.

Адам Янг сидел возле муравейника и исследовал его содержимое с помощью найденной под ближайшим деревом палки. Муравьи в ужасе бегали туда-сюда, спасаясь от внезапной катастрофы, чем вызывали лишь больший интерес у исследователя.  
— Отлично, — буркнул Кроули, подходя ближе и засунув руки в карманы. — Давай, парень, продолжай убивать их, разрушать их дом и заставлять их страдать, это же так весело.  
Адам повернулся к нему, держа палку так, словно та была боевым мечом, — правда, выглядело это скорее забавно, чем угрожающе.  
— Конечно, теперь избивай палкой незнакомцев, — продолжил бурчать Кроули. — Отличный пацан, батя не нахвалится небось?  
Адам заморгал, затем заявил крайне уверенным тоном:  
— Ты говоришь плохие вещи так, будто они хорошие.  
— Надо же, догадался! — закатил глаза ангел.  
Адам подумал ещё немного, положил палку на землю и отошёл от муравейника — довольно вовремя, потому что муравьиное племя, похоже, собрало силы для ответного удара, а кусались эти маленькие подлецы весьма больно.  
— Если рушить муравейник — это плохо, — произнёс мальчик, глядя Кроули в глаза, —то что хорошо?  
— Да ну, — Кроули поморщился, как от зубной боли, хотя на самом деле — от озарения, спасибо викарию за точное описание пацана. — Мы не настолько близко знакомы, Адам, чтобы я делился с тобой понятиями морального сознания.  
— Но ты знаешь, как меня зовут!  
Кроули хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— Потому что я ангел Божий, а Бог знает всё.  
—Ты выдумываешь!  
— Ну конечно, — согласился Кроули, развернулся и направился к протекавшей неподалёку речушке, заканчивающейся почти заросшим ряской озером.  
Адам последовал за ним.  
— А ты правда ангел?  
— Нет, выдумываю.  
— А если честно?  
— Честно.  
Кроули подошёл к кромке воды и присел, разглядывая илистое дно. Адам остановился рядом и тоже уставился на воду.  
— Почему ты туда смотришь?  
Кроули хмыкнул.  
— Работа такая — присматривать за всеми. За тобой, например.  
— Ты и так на меня смотришь, — заявил Адам, переводя взгляд на ангела. — У тебя много глаз, только ты их почему-то не открываешь.  
Драматичную паузу испортила зычно квакнувшая лягушка, с плеском плюхнувшаяся в воду. Кроули покосился на парня.  
— Сказал же, я — ангел. А ангелу нужно много-много глаз, чтобы видеть, что происходит в мире.  
— Так почему ты ими не смотришь?  
— Потому что вокруг творится какая-то хрень, — буркнул Кроули.  
Адам нахмурился.  
— Папа тоже говорит после чтения газеты, что в мире творится чёрт знает что, — он старательно выговорил «ругательное» слово. — А мама просит его не ворчать. Если ты ангел, то почему ты ворчишь?  
Кроули издал невнятный возмущённый звук.  
— А если ты не ангел, то почему ты нудишь? — «словно Габриэль», едва не продолжил он.  
— Разве ангелы нудят? — удивился Адам.  
— Только особо вредные.  
— Так ты вредный или нет?  
— Я очень вредный и очень люблю выдумывать.  
Адам засунул руки в карманы.  
— Я тоже люблю выдумывать! — гордо сообщил он. — Я выдумываю для Пеппер, Уэнсли и Брайана игры, а ещё всякие приключения, и собираюсь написать книгу!  
— Неплохо, — признал Кроули.  
«По крайней мере, уничтожение мира в его планы не входит».  
— Моя книга будет просто обалденной! — Адам уже вошёл во вкус. — Там будут пираты из космоса, а ещё гигантский динозавр с ковбоями! И в конце...  
— Э, нет, — перебил его Кроули, — если ты мне сейчас расскажешь, чем всё закончится, разве будет это интересным? Тем более, у меня есть отличный друг, который просто обожает книги. С ума по ним сходит, собирает и пыль стряхивает специальной щёточкой с перьями. Вот он будет в восторге. Как-нибудь зайдёшь к нам в гости, он будет от счастья по потолку бегать и угостит тебя чем-нибудь сладким.  
На лице Адама отразились тяжёлые сомнения.  
— Мама сказала, что я не должен доверять незнакомым людям, если они обещают мне сладости, или идти к ним домой.  
— Тогда мы к тебе заглянем, — пообещал Кроули. — Когда-нибудь. И ты расскажешь про свой книжный шедевр.  
— А ты расскажешь мне про ангелов. Нам в церкви про них рассказывают, но это ужасно скучно.  
Кроули рассмеялся, сам не сразу поняв, что за звук издаёт. Он смеялся так искренне только с Азирафаэлем, и... Да, с другими детьми, но это были допотопные времена. В прямом смысле.  
«Даже детей?» — спросил он тогда.  
Раскат грома был ему ответом.  
Сейчас Кроули смотрел на ребёнка, который должен был уничтожить мир, и радовался, что он жив.  
Что Азирафаэль тогда позвонил.  
— Расскажу, — наконец произнёс Кроули, глядя на сияющее полуденное солнце. Ангельские глаза не испытывали боли от его света. — Я могу рассказать тебе очень много интересных историй про ангелов, демонов и людей.  
— Класс! А можно позвать ребят?  
— Они тебе так важны?  
— Они мои друзья!  
— Тогда можно.

Подходя к их с Азирафаэлем домику, Кроули всё ещё довольно улыбался. Едва перешагнув порог, он повёл носом и удивлённо хмыкнул:  
— Демон, ты приготовил что-то новенькое?  
Азирафаэль выглянул из кухни.  
— О, дорогой. — Он расцвёл в мгновение ока, оживляясь. — По соседству живёт Хелена, чудесная женщина с кучей невероятных кулинарных познаний.  
— Ага, — кивнул Кроули, чувствуя к незнакомой Хелене одновременно симпатию и неприязнь. Неприязнь была продиктована ревностью, а симпатия — тем, что эта Хелена сделала его демона таким счастливым. — Так вы познавали искусство готовки вдвоём?  
— Да. — Азирафаэль торжественно улыбнулся. — Мы решили оставить тебе яблочный пирог с корицей, раз уж яблоки сыграли в нашем с тобой знакомстве не последнюю роль.  
— Искуситель, — рассмеялся Кроули, проходя на кухню и оглядываясь. — И ты помогал готовить?  
— Нет, готовил сам, а Хелена подсказывала, — гордо сообщил Азирафаэль, доставая из хранящей тепло духовки накрытый полотенцем пирог. — Он всё ещё мягкий! Тебе заварить чай?  
— С брусникой, чёрный, — напомнил Кроули.  
Он уже научился разбираться в том, что нравилось демону — может, не так хорошо, как сам демон, но всё же неплохо. Ему нравилось узнавать то, что нравилось его... другу.  
Слово «любовь» всё ещё вызывало сомнения.

Уже второй вечер подряд ангел с демоном сидели в саду и пили чай.  
— Это прекрасно, что ты его встретил! — воодушевился Азирафаэль, но тут же нахмурился. — Надеюсь, это действительно не более чем случайность...  
— Так же, как и то, что ты встретил даму, сумевшую удовлетворить твои кулинарные запросы, — фыркнул Кроули. Который, надо сказать, доедал уже второй кусок пирога, потому что... потому что Азирафаэль приготовил этот пирог, вот почему!  
И приготовил весьма вкусно. Сам демон уминал свою половину пирога, довольный до чёртиков.  
Они обменялись тем, что узнали за день, разве что Кроули тактично умолчал о части диалога с викарием, а Азирафаэль...  
Он просто наблюдал за тем, как меняется выражение лица Кроули, как тот на миг замолкает, а потом радостно продолжает:  
— ...и тогда я натолкнулся на этого парня в лесу.  
Дальше последовал пересказ диалога в лицах в неподражаемой манере Кроули «А я ему» — «А он мне», сдобренный эмоциональным «И тут эта зелёная тварь ка-а-а-а-ак квакнет!» и завершённый обобщением: будущий Антихрист, жив, цел, здоров и весел, играет с друзьями, хочет написать книжку — на этом месте взгляд Азирафаэля радостно замерцал — и вроде бы не имеет планов по уничтожению человечества.  
— ...а ещё любит задавать вопросы, — сообщил Кроули так довольно, словно это было его персональной заслугой.  
— Но Она считает, что не все вопросы следует задавать, — напомнил Азирафаэль, отпивая немного чая.  
— Ха, — фыркнул Кроули. — Как-то я спросил Ларри Нормана[*], почему это дьяволу должна доставаться вся хорошая музыка, а он взял и написал про это песню! Ради этого парня стоило получить командировку в шестьдесят пятом, знаешь ли.  
Азирафаэль рассмеялся, его раздвоенный язык скользнул по губам, собирая крошки.  
— Много хорошего достаётся дьяволу, не так ли? — насмешливо спросил он.  
— Ты, например? — ляпнул Кроули, не подумав. — Или, — спешно добавил он, — рецепты этих самых пирогов?  
Азирафаэль, не успевший напрячься после первой фразы, завис, обдумывая вторую, клюнув на упоминание лакомства. Ну, по крайней мере это так выглядело, и Кроули почти расслабился.  
— Причём тут пироги? — недоумевая, спросил Азирафаэль.  
— Обжорство, — напомнил Кроули, радуясь, что не надо долго придумывать ответ.  
— Похоть, — протянул Азирафаэль, вновь облизывая губы, но на этот раз медленнее. Когда Кроули уже готов был молиться Всевышней, чтобы она отмотала время на пару столетий до того мгновения, в которое демон раскусил его, Азирафаэль продолжил: — А так же Гнев, Алчность и другие смертные грехи?  
— Ага... Они самые.  
— Кстати, — тем же радостным тоном продолжил демон. — Мы ведь знакомы с сестрой Мэри. Как насчёт того, чтобы упомянуть её и вежливо воспользоваться гостеприимством родителей Антихриста?  
— Его Адам зовут, вообще-то, — напомнил Кроули. — Классный парень.  
— Адам так Адам, — согласился Азирафаэль. — Доброе предзнаменование.  
— Думаешь?  
— Уверен.  
— Это хорошо. — Кроули вздохнул, глядя на цветущую родиолу, укрывшую альпийскую горку напротив столика с чаем. — Нам добрые предзнаменования не помешают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] — речь о Ларри Нормане и его песне «Why Should The Devil Have All The Good Music?», и я её очень советую послушать.
> 
> «Доброе предзнаменование» — говорит Азирафаэль об имени Адама. У меня есть теория, что имя Антихриста связано не столько с историей об изгнании из Рая, сколько с его изначальным значением. На иврите слово «адам» — «אדם» — означает «человек», то есть в недавнем упражнении у нас были «ха-адам ха-ришон и ева» — «первый человек и Ева». Имя будущего Антихриста может намекать на его выбор в сериале: быть на стороне человечества. А здесь Азирафаэль видит в его имени добрый знак, ибо мальчик растёт человечным и «обычным».  
> И не говорите мне, что образованные и увлекающиеся мифологией Терри и Нил этого не знали.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Азирафаэля и Кроули посещают начальство и вдохновение

Когда Кроули и Азирафаэль предполагали отправиться в гости, то никак не ожидали, что гости наведаются к ним самим.  
И не каждого из этих гостей они хотели бы видеть.

Азирафаэлю не требовался сон, и ночью он просто садился в уютное кресло, зажигал лампу и читал что-нибудь — благо, книг на свете было предостаточно. Хороших книг — уже меньше, но тоже хватало. Азирафаэль мог позволить себе быть мягким в своём доме: пить какао, не надевать тёмные очки, ходить в мягких пушистых тапочках — подарок Кроули, прослышавшего о хладнокровности змей — и забывать о том, что его настоящим домом должен считаться Ад.  
Ладно, к тёмным очкам Азирафаэль тоже прикипел — этот подарок ангела позволял неплохо скрывать эмоции, и без них в обществе было уже как-то неуютно.  
Но сейчас Азирафаэль сидел на кухне, ожидая завтрак, пока Кроули, одетый лишь в шорты и футболку светло-бирюзового цвета, нарезал хлеб для тостов, мелодично что-то насвистывая.  
— Я привык к блинчикам, — со вздохом напомнил Азирафаэль, дуя на какао в чашке.  
— У нас нет джема, — парировал Кроули, ловко орудуя ножом. — И кленовый сироп закончился вчера. А от созданной чудесами еды тебе плохо, оккультный ты наш.  
Азирафаэль чуть уныло кивнул, но тут же воспрянул:  
— Дорогой, а давай лучше гренки! У тебя они всегда выходят восхитительно!  
Кроули никогда и никому бы не признался, что готовить учился исключительно для того, чтобы порадовать демона. В конце концов, созидание было по его части, и, чёрт возьми, если люди могли получить от Азирафаэля эти влюблённые взгляды, полные обожания и уважения, то почему ангел не может научиться готовить хотя бы несколько блюд?  
— К ним ты тоже привык? — рассмеялся Кроули, ставя сковородку на огонь и наливая в миску молоко.  
— Если что-то нравится, почему бы не привыкнуть к этому? — Азирафаэль смотрел на ангела тем самым мягким взглядом, которым кроме Кроули никого не удостаивал. — Я же привык к тебе, дорогой.  
Кроули в этот момент держал в ладони яйцо, собираясь разбить его в упомянутую миску, и теперь с огорчением думал, что такие пафосные театральные штампы с драматично сжатыми пальцами эффектнее выглядят с хрустальными бокалами. Зато скорлупой пораниться труднее.  
— Ты много к чему привыкаешь, а потом сидишь на этом, как дракон на сокровищах, — хмыкнул Кроули довольно равнодушно. — Ты даже имя менять не стал после... ну, ты понял.  
Он едва не добавил привычное «демон», но сейчас это было бы болезненным ножом в рану, а не дружеским обращением.  
— А ты поменял, — заметил Азирафаэль. — Кстати, мне всегда было любопытно — почему?  
Кроули не мог злиться на демона за этот вопрос: тот наверняка не знал. Он отвернулся к ящичку со специями, притворившись, что ищет розмарин, который был прямо напротив него.  
— Да ещё на заре сотворения, — произнёс Кроули как можно более безразлично, с очень сосредоточенными видом перебирая баночки. — Занимался делом, а тут одно послание за другим, мол, сделай то, внеси вот это, а ещё надо отладить систему гравитации на Земле, потому что дождь летит вертикально вверх в пяти процентах случаев, и нужно найти баг... В общем, как-то раз я осерчал и поменял имя. Я создавал космические объекты, а эти криворукие с одной планетой справиться не могли!  
По лицу Азирафаэля было сложно прочитать, какие эмоции он испытывает по этому поводу. Казалось, что все сразу. Демон даже не скрывал их — благо, Кроули отвернулся и не видел, как мерцают глаза его друга. Но надо было что-то сказать, и Азирафаэль заинтересованно выдал:  
— Оно того стоило?  
— Ну, как минимум на недельку Небеса захлебнулись в волне бюрократии, направленной в мою сторону, — гордо сообщил Кроули, пристально разглядывая куркуму. — А когда мне надоело, я добавил «Энтони» и «Дж», выторговав себе ещё по недельке спокойного отдыха. Опять завалят бессмысленной работой — придумаю, что же это «Дж» значит... Иногда завидую титулам монархов, там можно хоть каждую неделю так делать.  
А умолчал Кроули о том, что благодаря смене имени повестка на суд над падшими пришла к нему с запозданием.  
О нет, он не был бы судим. Он значился исполнителем приговора.  
И, зная одного осуждённого лично, Кроули немедленно сбежал, сменил имя и даже молиться боялся, лишь бы не привлечь к себе внимание. Не потому, что боялся пасть вместе — но потому что больше всего на свете он боялся, что Азирафаэль его возненавидит. Он возвращался после сотворения звёзд с величайшей надеждой в сердце — но лишь бежал обратно в величайшем ужасе.  
— И кто же в итоге занялся Землей? — интереса в голосе Азирафаэля прибавилось, тема была сменена, и Кроули, ухватив нужную баночку, добавил щепотку розмарина в миску и начал вымачивать в полученной смеси хлеб для гренок.  
— Справились без меня, — усмехнулся он. — Среди ангелов всё-таки не без пряморуких, не один я такой сообразительный. Но все мы нарасхват.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся, но в его глазах появились тёмные искорки цвета крепкого чая — горького и вяжущего на языке.  
— Я не помню, создавал ли я что-нибудь, — тихо сказал он. — Всё, что было до падения, словно в тумане. Кроме того, из-за чего я пал.  
Кроули уложил гренки на сковородку, воспользовавшись шипением масла как поводом подождать с ответом.  
— И из-за чего? — спросил он, повернувшись к демону, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за гренками.  
Азирафаэль поднялся, делая пару шагов к Кроули и оказываясь совсем рядом. Коснулся ладонью выбившихся из небрежного хвоста прядей, провёл по ним пальцами, поглаживая ласково. Кроули почти не дышал, боясь спугнуть.  
— Я передал ей слова, которые услышал от Люцифера, — прошептал Азирафаэль. Его змеиные глаза наблюдали за золотистыми бликами на рыжих прядях. — Он говорил: Её воля, чтобы мы творили, разве не лучше, если мы будем знать, к чему стремимся? Разве это не наша цель и наша суть — воплощать её намерения? Но Она уклонилась от ответа, сказав мне лишь делать мою работу и ждать.  
Кроули растерялся. Этого... Этого явно не хватало для изгнания, это даже не было падением!  
— Но... Она же не...  
— И тогда я решил закончить начатое и удостовериться лично.  
Голос демона звучал глухо, почти зло, а в глазах его снова был лёд. Кроули дёрнулся, вскрикнув — горячая плитка обожгла ему ладонь. Азирафаэль тут же отстранился, охая:  
— Кроули! Твоя рука!.. — он перевёл взгляд на сковородку позади ангела. — Гренки! Ох, дорогой, их нужно немедленно перевернуть, давай я с ними закончу!..  
Кроули выдохнул ругательство сквозь зубы и исцелил дурацкий ожог.  
— Ну уж нет, демон, у меня выйдет лучше, так что дай сюда лопатку.  
— Ты прав, — признал тот, отступая от плиты. — Всё-таки, Кроули, ты чудесный.  
— И ты, — ляпнул тот, переворачивая хлеб на сковородке, — адски чудесный.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся.  
— Пойду помою руки перед едой.  
— Ага, — Кроули был всецело увлечён готовкой.  
Внешне, по крайней мере.  
В голове его, словно трек на зацикленной кассетной плёнке, билась одна и та же фраза, только что произнесённая павшим ангелом.  
«Удостовериться лично».  
Не может же быть, чтобы Азирафаэль сумел увидеть тот самый Великий и Непостижимый замысел!

Не то чтобы Её планы были тайной. Было тайной лишь их содержание, а сам факт наличия планов и их аннотация в формате «Сотворение, развитие и заключительное побоище» были известны всем ангелам. Как и то, что эти планы неотвратимо сбудутся.  
Но было ещё кое-что, о чём Кроули раньше не задумывался.  
Местонахождение этих планов.  
Бог была кем-то вроде генерального архитектора Вселенной. На Небесах, в самом сердце того места, что оберегал Метатрон, где скрывалось ядро Её благодати, — где-то там, знали все, находилось... что-то вроде чертежей Её плана.  
Можно было бы назвать это материальным воплощением божественных намерений, но они не были материальными в полном смысле этого слова, принадлежа к тому же слою реальности, что крылья ангелов и демонов, то самое эфирное нечто.  
Никто, кроме Неё, не видел и не касался их, потому что эти намерения были частью Божественной сущности, Её частью.  
Кроме, получается, Азирафаэля?  
Кроули не знал, что думать по этому поводу, но одно лишь нежелание демона рассказывать об увиденном наводило на мысль о далеко не радужном будущем.

— Эти уже готовы? — Азирафаэль сунул нос в тарелку с поджарившимися гренками, пока Кроули переворачивал вторую порцию.  
— Готовы, демон, — очнулся от размышлений тот. — Можешь угощаться, только не обожгись.  
— Мне не страшен огонь, дорогой, — рассмеялся Азирафаэль.  
— Зато тебя пугает перспектива жить без блинчиков, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Или без гренок.  
Азирафаэль с блаженствующим видом откусил первый кусочек обжаренного хлеба и пробормотал:  
— Или без тебя, Кроули.  
Тот едва не выронил лопатку, собираясь придумать такой же ответ — одновременно нейтральный и нежный, признаваясь в любви хотя бы завуалированно.  
И в этот момент в дверь коттеджа позвонили.

Азирафаэль, приоткрыв дверь, был удивлён, увидев миссис Хендерсон, но едва та подняла руки с вкусно пахнущим свёртком, немедленно заулыбался:  
— Доброе утро, Хелена. Чем обязан вашему визиту?  
— Ох, Азирафаэль, — миссис Хендерсон огляделась так, словно за ней мог кто-то следить. — Я достала немного крыжовника и решила испечь с ним пирог для Кристофера... мистера Уэнсли, я имею в виду. Но по этому рецепту пекла впервые, и...  
— Я буду счастлив попробовать! — совершенно искренне пообещал Азирафаэль, открывая дверь. — Проходите, конечно!  
— Кто там? — недовольно крикнул Кроули с кухни.  
— Это Хелена, дорогой, я тебе о ней рассказывал!  
— О, это ваш сосед? — тут же заинтересовалась миссис Хендерсон.  
Азирафаэль почувствовал исходящие от неё волны любопытства и едва не рассмеялся: эта дама душу бы продала за свежие сплетни. Но такими прямолинейными сделками Азирафаэль никогда не занимался.  
Кроули, всё ещё с лопаткой в руке, наградил гостью недоверчивым взглядом, но, едва бросив взгляд на пирог, понял причины столь бурной радости демона. Снова кольнуло где-то под рёбрами: Кроули постарался с завтраком, в кои-то веки воспользовавшись кухней по назначению, а эта обычная человеческая женщина так легко привлекла к себе всё внимание.  
— Мистер Кроули, — Хелена, улыбаясь, поставила пирог на стол и сделала старомодный книксен. — Рада познакомиться, хотя уже много о вас слышала от Азирафаэля. Поразительно, как вы с ним близки!  
А затем они заварили чай, и Хелена попробовала гренки. Кроули едва не запылал праведным гневом, потому что готовил-то он для Азирафаэля, но один ощутимый пинок под столом заставил его проглотить слова возмущения. Миссис Хендерсон же восхитилась и пообещала взять на заметку — добавлять розмарин — и не забыла похвалить:  
— Вы, Энтони, просто подарок небес Азирафаэлю — с его то пристрастием к хорошей еде!  
— Вы недалеки от истины, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.  
Он разрезал небольшой «пробный» пирог на шесть кусочков и разложил по блюдцам: один себе, один — миссис Хендерсон, и ещё один — Кроули.  
Аппетита у того поубавилось, но вежливость была вежливостью, да и эта женщина похвалила его готовку, чего бы не отведать её стряпни?  
Как оказалось, это того стоило.  
Кроули, не обладавший особой страстью к еде, с видимым удовольствием съел весь кусочек. Бросил взгляд на Азирафаэля и хмыкнул:  
— Второй можешь взять вместо меня, демон.  
Облизывавший в этот момент пальцы после первой порции, Азирафаэль засиял.  
Миссис Хендерсон нисколько не обиделась, лишь подмигнула Кроули так, словно они оба участвовали в каком-то заговоре. После чаепития и заверений в том, что рецепт выверен прекрасно, и мистеру Уэсли обязательно понравится, Кроули поднялся было помыть посуду, но тут миссис Хендерсон выразила желание взглянуть на сад, и Азирафаэль, улыбнувшись, начал убирать со стола.  
Кроули же провёл гостью через палисадник, где начал с показным спокойствием рассказывать о своих подопечных-растениях, но вскоре загорелся энтузиазмом, тем более, миссис Хендерсон неплохо разбиралась в садоводстве и кое-какие приёмы Кроули ей показались весьма интересными.  
— У вас можно многому научиться, Энтони, — улыбнулась она, поглаживая кончиками пальцев ярко-красные лепестки. — А я-то думала, это мои маки лучшие в Тадфилде.  
Кроули выпрямился, потягиваясь, и довольно ответил:  
— Думаю, они составят мне неплохую конкуренцию, когда отрастут. Азирафаэль рассказал мне об их трагичной судьбе.  
— О, будьте осторожны! — рассмеялась Хелена, пытаясь всё-таки нахмуриться. — Эти — настоящие отродья Дьявола, они обожают появляться тогда, когда их не ждёшь!  
Кроули, собиравшийся ответить ей в том же шутливом тоне, замер, глядя на ведущую к дому дорожку.  
Божьи посланцы, как оказалось, тоже имели привычку приходить без приглашения.

Небольшие потолки и перекладины коттеджа заставляли крупного архангела казаться значительнее, он словно заполнял собой всё пространство.  
— Ужасно, — пробормотал Габриэль недовольно. — Ты снова сутулишься, Кроули.  
Архангел выглядел как всегда бодро и раздражающе. Идеальный светлый костюм, элегантный шарф, уложенные волосы и начищенные ботинки намекали на то, что их обладатель ни за что не замарает себя чем-то неподобающим его высочайшему статусу. Яркие фиалкового цвета глаза смотрели на Кроули снисходительно и холодно, а улыбку Габриэля можно было использовать для рекламно-мотивационных плакатов «Пойми, почему моя жизнь лучше чем твоя, и отдай пять тысяч долларов за тренинг!»  
— Ты пришёл только для того, чтобы проверить мою осанку? — недоверчиво спросил Кроули.  
Минутой раньше он торопливо выпроводил миссис Хендерсон и Азирафаэля через калитку в саду, радуясь, что в доме больше одной входной двери, и теперь старался вспомнить, какую там отмазку готовил для Небес, если начальство придёт проверять. Благо, Азирафаэль не использовал демоническую магию в коттедже, и ничто не должно было выдать его недавнего присутствия, а уж Кроули-то постарался, чтобы весь домик был пропитан ангельской благодатью.  
Кроули как-то не ожидал, что Габриэль явится лично. Если остальных ангелов можно было заболтать, то этот был настолько непроходимо упрям и местами показательно слеп, что с ним это не срабатывало. Проще было соглашаться, делая по-своему.  
— Твои дела в Лондоне шли превосходно, — отметил тем временем архангел, чудом проходя мимо Кроули, перегородившего собой узкий коридор, в кухню. — Ты успешно мешал дьявольским отродьям строить козни, хотя, конечно, сейчас это не имеет значения. Я думал, ты вернёшься на Небеса, чтобы готовиться к сражению...  
Он обошёл кухню, сунув руку в остатки смеси для гренок, — миску от неё Азирафаэль ещё не успел помыть. Облизнул пальцы, поморщился.   
— Вместо этого ты избрал жить, — Габриэль развёл руками, подбирая подходящее для этого места словечко, но не справившись и уместив всё пренебрежение в одно короткое и ёмкое слово, — здесь.  
— Ага, — буркнул Кроули.  
— Оскверняя храм своего тела... этим?  
Если бы такое сказал кто-то другой, Кроули бы не скрывал обиды. Но сейчас, говоря с Габриэлем, он просто отвёл взгляд, что-то неразборчиво бормоча. Он не любил разговаривать с другими ангелами. Не любил их вежливого недоумения, насмешливых переглядываний и снисходительно-покровительственного тона.  
— Ты же часть Второй сферы, Кроули, — поморщился Габриэль. — От тебя ожидали... большего. Тебе доверили стеречь Её любимчиков — людей.  
Кроули думал о людях. О Еве, отчаянно пытающейся осмыслить новую жизнь, зарождающуюся внутри неё. Об Адаме, ещё не до конца осознающем свою причастность к созданию этой жизни, но желающему защитить то, что для него вдруг стало значимее всего остального.  
Плод с древа Познания дал им, кроме всего остального, осознание важности чего-то, возможности предпочесть одно другому, способность любить кого-то больше, чем всё остальное в этом мире.  
Ангелы не должны были понимать этого. Габриэль был одинаковым лощёным придурком для всех и каждого, и награждал благодатью всех одинаково — «соразмерно».  
Но разве Она не продемонстрировала фаворитизм, начав свою игру с людьми?  
Разве предпочтение Света Тьме не есть сама способность предпочитать одно другому? Или смысл познания был в том, чтобы видеть тень, понимать, когда хорошее обращается плохим, и наоборот?  
Всё вместе выглядело как-то двулично.  
— Я уважаю твоё решение исправить свою ошибку и остаться на Земле, — в голосе Габриэля вновь проскочило омерзение. — Эта жертва оценена на Небесах по достоинству. Твои благие деяния отмечены на небесах не единожды.  
Кроули подумал, что ослышался, когда Габриэль заговорил внезапно мягко и почти ласково.  
— Ты уже искупил свою вину, Кроули. — Архангел положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Я долго пытался понять тебя, понять, зачем ты это делаешь. Ты раскаиваешься в своих проступках, в том, что тебе не всегда идеально удавалось противостоять козням того демона... — Габриэль сжал губы и чуть покачал головой, и на лице его была почти отеческая нежность вкупе с самодовольством из-за собственной догадливости. — Кроули, ты можешь вернуться. Тебе нет необходимости истязать себя и дальше. Твоё стремление искоренить зло весьма похвально, но это — пройденный этап. Вскоре ты сможешь уничтожить своего врага в честном открытом бою — как и многих других дьявольских отродий! Тебе больше не нужно это терпеть, Кроули. Возвращайся со мной на Небеса.  
Кроули боялся дышать.  
Он смотрел в спокойные фиалковые глаза, полные сострадания и уважения, и видел, что... Что тупой Габриэль ничерта не смог понять, придумав своё собственное объяснение его поведению! Ни один из ангелов и представить себе не мог, что на Земле может быть лучше, чем на Небесах, что компания людей окажется предпочтительнее обществу ангелов, а демон станет так близок, как не был никто.  
И Кроули никогда не сможет объяснить это своим эфирным собратьям, как бы ни пытался.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Кроули, не скрывая смятения. Габриэль успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. — Но я не могу вернуться сейчас.  
Ладонь архангела сжалась так крепко, что Кроули скривился от боли, и тут же отпустила.  
— Но почему? — удивление Габриэля граничило с возмущением. — Я же объяснил тебе, что ты можешь...  
— Да, да, я понял, спасибо! — выдохнул Кроули, перебивая его. Он отступил на шаг и отвёл взгляд, ища хоть какой-нибудь способ... повод... хоть что-нибудь!..  
Габриэль ни капли не помогал, глядя на Кроули пристально и холодно, и, кажется, начиная что-то соображать. Пока мыслительный процесс ещё запускался, но как только эти шестерёнки двинутся, архангела будет не остановить, и Кроули выпалил:  
— Это тренировка!  
Габриэль моргнул.  
— Здесь спокойно, — Кроули отчаянно пытался придумать что-то. — Позволяет очистить разум и подготовиться к грандиозному сражению! На Небесах сейчас много работы, и все так заняты, что я не могу сосредоточиться! Поэтому я уехал из Лондона сюда, изучаю демонические соблазны, — он кивнул на следы готовки, — и намереваюсь безжалостно противостоять врагу!  
Габриаэль кивнул, удивлённый, но довольный. Он вновь был привычным самоуверенным ублюдком, и Кроули стало гораздо проще ему врать.  
— Отлично! — Габриэль похлопал Кроули по плечу — тот едва устоял ровно. — Прекрасная идея! Странная, как и все твои идеи, но... интересная. Доложишь потом о своих успехах в письменной форме на четырёх листах на бумаге плотностью в полтора пера и золотым тиснением.  
Отойдя на шаг, Габриэль довольно хмыкнул и вновь принялся осматриваться, оценивая окружающее пространство с новой точки зрения.  
— Я рад, что ты наконец-то выкинул из головы эту чушь про помощь людям, — продолжил он. — И занялся по-настоящему важным делом. Держимся бодрячком, да?  
Кроули улыбнулся так, будто у него заболели все зубы разом. Он указал архангелу на дверь, торопливо пробормотав:  
— Да, да, конечно. Но тебе не стоит проводить здесь слишком много времени, всё-таки, твоя благодать должна быть чистой, ты ведь не обрёл столько устойчивости к человеческим порокам?..  
— Только не переборщи с изучением демонических соблазнов, — посоветовал Габриэль, переступая порог, и рассмеялся, довольный собственной шуткой.  
А затем он посмотрел на тропинку перед домом, и смех застрял у него в горле.

Азирафаэль спешно вытащил миссис Хендерсон за собой, стоило Кроули ворваться на кухню и выдохнуть «Габриэль!». Даже очки не надел. Он проводил её до дома, заверив, что пирог получился восхитительным, поблагодарив и пообещав заходить иногда.  
— К Энтони приехал его начальник, — пояснил он. — А вы помните, Хелена, его контора меня сильно недолюбливает.  
Миссис Хендерсон приняла это объяснение, кивнув. Распрощавшись с ней, Азирафаэль решил немного пройтись, но, избегая возможной встречи с архангелом, выбрал маршрут по окраине Тадфилда, идя по кромке старой дороги.  
Их с Кроули коттедж находился на отшибе, и Азирафаэль неторопливо шёл рядом с границей, очерченной травами. Асфальт крошился у краёв, его подтачивали стелющиеся у земли ползучие растения, выносливые к топчущим их ногам и способные пробить себе путь где угодно. Дальше торчали уверенные стрелки мелких травинок, сменяясь всё более высокими и яркими. Стрекочущие цикады воспевали полуденный зной.  
Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом. Подавил желание обратиться в змея и поползти по мягкому зелёному ковру, упиваясь жарким днём. А когда открыл глаза, увидел, как асфальт перед ним пузырится, источая оккультную энергию.  
Этого ещё не хватало.  
Азирафаэль быстро сотворил себе тёмные очки и поджал губы, наблюдая, как комья асфальта расползаются в стороны, являя его взору возникшего во вспышке лавы демона.  
Отряхнувшись от приставших к одежде и коже капель расплавленного асфальта, Лигур втянул носом воздух и поморщился.  
— Слухи не врут.  
Азирафаэль Лигура не любил. Он вообще не любил демонов, но ненавидеть их тоже не мог — в конце концов, он был одним из них. Но мысль о родстве с такими, как тот же Лигур... Хотя тот был далеко не худшим экземпляром. Его одежда была грязной и далеко не новой, но он всё-таки только что выбрался из Преисподней. Тёмная кожа блестела и лоснилась, но не отдавала гнилью, как у Хастура и Вельзевул. Устроившаяся на его голове игуана вызывала что-то вроде родственных чувств у звериной формы Азирафаэля, хотя не было сомнений, что в животном мире змеи и ящерицы не очень ладят.  
Но с Лигуром у Азирафаэля выстроились ровные отношения, и портить их сейчас было не самой удачной идеей, поэтому Азирафаэль довольно дружелюбно произнёс:  
— И тебе недоброго дня, Лигур. Могу я узнать, о каких слухах речь?  
— Что ты спутался с ангелом, — презрительно бросил тот. — От тебя прямо-таки разит благодатью.  
— О, — спокойно кивнул Азирафаэль, выражая лишь чуточку удивления. — Спасибо, что сообщил. Надеюсь, у тебя нет каких-нибудь, — он улыбнулся, на миг показывая змеиные клыки, — намерений на этот счёт?  
Лигур прищурился, подходя ближе и останавливаясь на расстоянии шага.  
— Только предупредить, что Вельзевул что-то подозревает. Возможно, пошлёт Хастура или Дагона разведать, так ли это. Так что сделай что-нибудь, пока не...  
В паре метрах от них асфальт вспыхнул, и языки пламени, взвившись вверх, уплотнились в тощую фигуру.  
Азирафаэль поморщился — неприязни к Хастуру он даже не скрывал.  
— Нам всё известно! — хрипло выпалил Хастур, указывая пальцем на Азирафаэля.  
— Мне тоже, — спокойно ответил тот. — Мы с Лигуром уже обсудили план. Ты присоединишься к нам или нет?  
Хастур изумлённо заморгал, наклонив голову. Жаба на его голове квакнула и скользнула лапой по склизким пучкам белесых волос.  
— Зачем? — тупо спросил он.  
Когда-то Хастур был настоящим князем Ада. Из-за его хитрости, коварства и жестокости костры инквизиции пылали так ярко, из-за него пылала Александрийская библиотека — этого, кстати, Азирафаэль ему простить так и не смог.  
Но эти времена остались в прошлом. Хастур чертовски не успевал — его разум так и остался где-то в четырнадцатом столетии от Рождества Христова. Но это не означало, что он перестал быть опасным и дьявольски сильным.  
— Я выслеживал ангела, — сообщил Азирафаэль словно само собой разумеющееся. — Лигур злонамеренно согласился отправиться со мной, чтобы развоплотить это небесное создание. Так ты присоединишься к нам или нет?  
Хастур хрипло расхохотался.  
— Когда это я отказывался от охоты на ангела?

Габриэль, улыбавшийся Кроули секунду назад, смотрел на трёх демонов, подходивших к коттеджу, и его фиолетовые глаза словно стали ярче, сияя гневом и презрением.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, демонские отродья? — процедил архангел, мгновенно заслоняя собой опешившего Кроули.  
Возглавивший триаду Хастур зло ухмыльнулся, на миг являя часть своего истинного облика — нечто древнее, копошащееся, скользкое и непобедимое. Лигур позади него чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, потому что осознавал: силы примерно равны, следовательно, первыми умрут слабейшие (то есть: не архангел, не ангел Второй сферы, не Князь тьмы и... На этом месте расчёты Лигура заканчивались неутешительно). А ещё Лигур понимал, что Азирафаэль темнит, и хоть среди демонов это и не считалось пороком, но спешно развоплощаться или даже исчезнуть навсегда Лигуру не хотелось.  
— Ты не сказал, что с ним будет архангел, — шепнул он скромно стоявшему позади Азирафаэлю.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Откуда мне было знать?  
Азирафаэль смотрел на Кроули. Тот смотрел на него через плечо Габриэля, и старался понять, что именно задумал демон. Его демон, а не какой-то другой. Если Азирафаэль собрался сражаться, то... Кроули даже мысли в голову не приходило, что демон мог действительно явиться по его душу. Тем более, сражение с архангелом явно было бы тяжёлым, если не смертельным, и это понимали четверо из пяти участников импровизированной встречи.  
Хастура же встреча с Габриэлем лишь раззадорила.  
— Пернатый выскочка, — фыркнул он, взмахивая рукой, нет, руками, которые множились во что-то извивающееся. — Давай посмотрим, из чего ты сделан...  
— Ты лишь грязь у меня под ногами. — Над затылком Габриэля начал набирать сияние нимб. — И, если понадобится, я заставлю тебя вновь пасть туда, откуда ты уже не выползешь.  
Раздались одиночные аплодисменты, а затем Азирафаэль, сладко улыбаясь, предложил тем же тоном, которым обычно выпроваживал настойчивых покупателей:  
— Отличные планы, господа, но давайте не здесь?

Габриэль стоял на пороге, его ослепительно сияющие крылья были распахнуты во все стороны, спокойно проходя сквозь материальные объекты, находясь на эфирном уровне. Десятки глаз, открывшихся по всему телу, смотрели на полноватого демона в тёмных очках, стоявшего у увитой цветами ограды.  
Воспользовавшись паузой, Кроули бросил более пристальный взгляд на Азирафаэля и убедился в том, что всё ещё хуже, чем он предполагал. Его демон умел манипулировать, но был не очень хорош в «быстрых» планах, и по сжатым губам, чуть подрагивающим пальцам и мерцанию золотистых глаз было понятно — Азирафаэль в творческом кризисе. У него был план, но конкретно сейчас в этом плане зияла огромная дыра размером с архангельское самомнение, и кто-то должен был эту дыру заткнуть.  
Точнее, заболтать.  
— Вот именно. — Кроули сделал шаг вперёд, раскрывая и свои глаза тоже. Все. И подкручивая сияние у нимба поярче, чем у Габриэля. — Сражаться здесь и сейчас, конечно, великолепная идея, но я только начал избавлять от твоего тлетворного влияния жителей этого места, и меня вовсе не радует провести годы в залечивании ран моего истинного тела, пока посеянные мерзким демоном семена зла прорастают в невинных душах!  
— Мы с тобой лично разберёмс-с-ся, — в голосе Азирафаэля появилось угрожающее шипение. — Я уже начал с-с-склонять эти чис-с-стые душ-ш-ши к с-с-соблазну...  
Габриэль и Хастур притормозили: один в недоумении, другой в нежелании упускать бесплатный цирк. Лигур постарался прикинуться ветошью.  
— Ты смеешь думать, грязный демон, что окажешься лучше меня? — Кроули возмущённо выдохнул. — Тогда я уничтожу тебя лично в день Апокалипсиса, но до этого успею привести все заражённые тьмой души в Рай!  
— Кроули, — попытался вмешаться Габриэль. — Это не имеет зна-  
— Они окажутс-ся в Аду! — Азирафаэль почти по-змеиному метнулся вперёд, с неожиданной для его пухлого тела скоростью оказавшись перед остальными демонами, в полутора шагах от Кроули. — И ты...  
— Тогда посмотрим! — перебил его Кроули, взмахнув крылом и совершенно не случайно задевая по лицу открывшего было рот Габриэля. — Я буду защищать это место!  
— Твои ус-с-силия окажутс-ся бес-с-с-сполезными! — Азирафаэль теснил его в сторону входной двери.  
— В равных условиях? Готовься оплакивать поражение, если демоны на это способны! — Кроули не глядя распахнул за своей спиной входную дверь.  
— О-о-о, дорогой, ты узнаеш-ш-шь, на что демоны с-с-спос-с-собны! — выдохнул Азирафаэль яростно, заставляя Кроули отступить вглубь коридора.  
Через секунду наружу показался Кроули, оглядел присутствующих, и, чуть поубавив сияние нимба, заявил:  
— Он остаётся здесь, проигрывать в нашем противостоянии. Уж будь уверен, Габриэль, я заставлю его об этом пожалеть!  
И захлопнул дверь.  
Хастур и Габриэль переглянулись.  
За дверью послышалась оживлённая возня, и, кажется, звон посуды.  
Устраивать после этого полноформатную битву добра со злом стало как-то неловко.  
— Встретимся в день Конца Света, — бросил Габриэль презрительно, обращаясь в чистый свет, устремившийся к небу.  
— Уж конечно, — оскалился в ухмылке Хастур, буквально проваливаясь сквозь землю.  
Лигур с тоской посмотрел на дверь.  
У демонов нет друзей, но Азирафаэль когда-то вместо того, чтобы сдать Лигура за косяки, устроил такую бучу, что никто не заметил ни косяков, ни того, что в буче замешан всё чаще встречающийся в отчётах Азирафаэля ангел Второй сферы. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы сейчас просто уйти, но Лигур не сдержал ехидной ухмылки.  
Кое-кто вёл себя совсем как парочка людей-супругов.  
Хотя, призадумавшись, Лигур признал, что это недобрый — даже для демона — знак.  
И, на миг слившись с окружающим пространством, вернулся обратно Вниз.

— С ума сойти, — выдохнул Азирафаэль тихо. — Это сработало.  
Он был ошарашен не меньше, чем Кроули, начинавший уже нервно посмеиваться.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Демон, — Кроули расхохотался в голос, — мы теперь официально живём вместе, и для Рая, и для Ада!  
— Это значит, что мои вскоре пошлют инспекцию. — Азирафаэль сопроводил свои слова коротким смешком.  
— Ты думаешь, мы для них не исполним этот спектакль?  
Азирафаэль, на миг задумавшись, усмехнулся, облизнув губы, — его язык скользнул раздвоенной молнией.  
— Исполним, — он придвинулся ближе. — И мне придётся соблазнять тебя так, чтобы они поверили.  
Кроули чувствовал, как он дышит: на вдохе грудная клетка Азирафаэля чуть выдавалась вперёд, прижимаясь к груди ангела.  
— Демон, — Кроули улыбнулся, кладя руки ему на талию. — Если ты будешь делать это слишком хорошо, с инспекцией придёт уже моё начальство.  
— Дорогой, я не думаю, что архангелу Габриэлю нравится... порнография.  
— У тебя с ней тоже не получилось.  
Азирафаэлю потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что Кроули говорит о его неудачной попытке продажи непристойной литературы, покраснеть и возмущённо шикнуть на ангела. Тот уже хохотал, держась за живот.  
Только через двадцать минут они вернулись на кухню, домыв вместе посуду и занявшись обедом.

**Author's Note:**

> *У меня архангел не Гавриил, а Габриэль, потому что тащемта он «Gabriel», а если совсем к началу обратиться, то «גַּבְרִיאֵל» (там вроде как «В», но вообще это что-то между «В» и «Б», и там перед «Л» ударная «Э»). Вообще, слог «-эль» на конце — теофорная частица, произошедшая от «Элоhим» (Бог), хотя есть традиция в русском языке адаптировать её в «-иль», как в слове «Израиль», или «-ил», как в именах «Михаил», «Дан(и)ил» и так далее.   
> Но, выбирая между «Гавриил» (русскоязычная адаптация) и «Габриэль» (применяется в английском), я подошла к этому с позиции унификации. Мы же говорим «Азирафаэль», а не «Азирафаил», верно?


End file.
